Vongola Chronicles: The Wolf Princess (Book 1)
by MagicAssassinDogDemon
Summary: Ever wonder who holds the title of No.1 female assassin in the Vongola? She is known as Shadow Wolf, and Decimo's Family is going to meet her whether they like it or not. Also, what will happen when the fate of the rain guardian pulls them together? GUESS HER FLAME TYPE! pairings! [80xOC] [27K] [5986] [3387] & [6996]. Note: not all may appear until VERY much later on.
1. A Wolf's Arrival

**GOOOOOOD DAY PEEPS! i know, i know, i still have a FT story goin on, but i got hooked on KHR! meh whatever! i hope you'll enjoy, and leave a review! **

**Also, i'd like to tell all my dearest readers... WARNING! I AM A SLOW UPDATER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. college work is a bitch. **

**I DON'T OWN KHR! **

**Gokudera: Sure as hell she doesn't.**

**Anne: say one more word and i'm skewering you.**

**Gokudera: *clamps hand over mouth***

* * *

Who am I?

I'm one of the most deadly assassins in the mafia.

Someone that belongs to the most influential _famiglias_ in the world.

I'm also the youngest ever to make it into the top 100 rank list of hitmen.

Let me show you…

Who I am…

And who I am not…

* * *

It was cold on the jet. Like, crazy cold. I don't do well with cold. It's a miracle how I survived 14 years of winter. I looked to the window, clouds passing by. Then I thought how I ended up in this mess.

Flashback…

"_**PAPA~~~~~ *cough* I mean, nono. You called**__?" I had been called into papa's office, a.k.a. Vongola Nono._

"_**No need to be so formal my dear daughter. Come. I have a new mission for you**__." He said, gesturing to the seat._

_I raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "__**Okay… so who is it this time? You know the flow. If he's not a bad guy, I'm not doing it. No matter how much my client offers.**__" I cleared up as a routine._

"_**No no… it's not that kind of mission**__." Papa chuckled. "__**I know how you go about these things… it's a special mission."**_

"_**Special…?"**__ I blinked. _

Flashback end…

Before I knew it, I was tricked into a plane and heading halfway round' the world to Japan, Namimori, to 'HELP' the infamous hitman Reborn in is mission to raise the _Vongola Decimo. _Why would the world's number one hitman need help?! In fact, I didn't even get any info on WHO _Decimo_ is! I get the feeling he's tricking me into a vacation… Ugh. Of all the places in Japan, it had to be here… my hometown… It's been too long since I was here… ever since my family was killed by the _Reigo Famiglia_…

It happened 10 years ago. My father was Japanese, my mother was half Italian half Chinese. My mom settled in Namimori for work. Then they had me. And my little brother. I was only 4 at the time. My brother was 2. We went to see mom's hometown and my grandparents in Italy. Then we got caught in a crossfire between the _Reigo _and the _Vongola. _

My whole family was killed. My parents, grandparents and even my dear little brother. I don't' know how I survived. All I remembered was climbing out of the rubble to see two _Reigo _men spotting me and laughing, then closing in to kill me. Then I blanked. When I finally regained control of my mind, I was holding two knives and there were the bodies of the two men that tried to kill me lying in a pool of blood. I was terrified. Did I kill them? I lost part of my sanity that day. Sanity I would never regain. Then I ran. I ended up running into a bunch of _Reigo_ men. Seeing a survivor, they wanted to silence me. I went on a rampage, seeing the people that killed my family. I had killed without hesitation. Until they caught me. I was so close from death.

**BAM!**

A gunshot rang through the air. The guy holding me went limp and let go. Then another group of men rushed in, killing off the remaining men I didn't get to. I ducked, avoiding bullets. When the shots subsided, I looked up, seeing an elderly man holding his hand out to me. Instinctively, I flinched and edged away.

"_**Signiorita? Don't be afraid. You are safe with us."**_

The way he said it made me feel safe, and then, I had a new father, a new family. But my true father will never disappear. Even after they tapped into my talent, (I DID kill for the first time without hesitation after all. And I killed quite a number too.) I missed my real family. At least I got to start anew; I got a second chance at life. And for that, I will serve the _Vongola _that saved my life as long as I live.

"_**Boss?**_" a soft voice shook me out of my thoughts. _**"Are you okay?"**_

"_**I'm fine… just… thinking…" **_I reassured my right-hand-man opposite me.

He frowned. Was I that obvious? _**"Boss… did the past come back into your mind again?"**_

"_**I can't hide a thing from you now can I?" **_I chuckled softly. _**"Aside that fact, didn't I tell you to stop calling me boss for two years now? You make me sound so old" **_I frowned.

He just smiled. _**"Boss is boss. No matter the age." **_

"_**I just can't win." **_I playfully threw my hands up in exasperation. _**"One day I'll make you call me by name."**_

"_**Oh? Is that right Miss Lianna De Serafin?" **_he teased. I growled lowly.

"_**Dare to call me that again, Mister Dante Silvestria?" **_I think he knew he went too far. To clear things up, I am Japanese by nationality. The name above is a name given by papa to cover up my past. Also it makes a good business name. but I hate it when people use it when not in business. I want my real name to be known. I am me. Not that fake name.

"_**E-eh…. Sorry boss." **_He shrunk back.

"_**I mean it Dante. Call me Chiaki. I may be your 'boss' but I'm still your friend and you're like a brother to me. How about this. When we're on business, call me boss. Other than that, call me by name." **_I offered to him.

"_**U-uh… ok then. But now I'm working! I have to make sure you get to Japan safe!"**_

I facepalmed. _**"Work my arse. Besides, It's weird if people hear you call ME, someone almost a decade younger than you, BOSS."**_

"_**But boss… people in Japan don't understand Italian?" **_He offered. I resisted the urge to kick him to the other side of the private jet. My eye settled for twitching.

"_**Hey, idiota! When we land I'm switching to Japanese! And so are you! I need to polish up my native language again." **_He distinctively flinched. He knows I'm trying to tell him that I'm not joking when I call him an idiot. _**"So stop calling me boss once we land."**_

"_**Y-yes bo- I mean Ch-chiaki." **_He blushed a little at saying my name. I rolled my eyes.

"_**See? Now that wasn't so hard." **_I smiled triumphantly.

The rest of the trip was peaceful, then hours later, we landed in my hometown.

* * *

Namimori Airport

"Wah~ It feels nice to be back~ although it's kinda weird too. HECK, my Japanese sounds weird for crying out loud." I stretched and yawned, before picking up my luggage.

"You're right b-Chiaki. But I think mine sounds weirder." Dante agreed, still with a faint tinge of red every time he said my name. "Should we head out?"

"Mmph." I grunted a reply. "Now I need to go to my new home."

"It's quite nice that your grandparents left their house to you in their will."

"Well who else could they have left it to?" I snorted. "Alright. You can head back to HQ now."

"WHAT?!" Dante unconsciously yelled.

"Hello! My ears! I'm safely in Japan now aren't I? so you can head back and help Gaia."

"No. I'll stay here with you. I can't let my bo- I mean, I can't let you just stay here alone!"

"I'll be fine. I don't die easy."

"This isn't a joke Chiaki!" He was really freaking.

"I'm kidding! Geez calm down!"

"Well I'm not. I'm staying at least a week. No, make that a month"

"Ugh. FINE you'll stay for the day" He opened his mouth to protest. "I SAID TODAY ONLY. END OF STORY." He shut up at that.

"Then let me help you get unpacked and settled at the least" He looked like a puppy kicked to the curb.

"Eh… FINE. I hate you for this." I mumbled the last part.

"Aww but I love you boss!" I glared daggers at him, blushing slightly. "Sorry! It just slipped out!"

I smacked him upside. Then we left for my new home.

_Sometime later…_

We stood in front of a house that said 'Mikazuki' on the plate. Yep. This is the place.

Allow me to finally introduce myself properly. Mikazuki Chiaki, at your service.

We went in, and boy was it dusty. But then, my grandparents passed away last year, so I guess it's no surprise. But I regret not being able to attend their funeral. I gave my parents and brother a proper funeral, but I never got to see my grandparents on this side…

The house was quite traditional. With signs of modern stuff inside but I'd say 75% of it was like a traditional Japanese house. Tatami mats on one end of the living room, a two-seater sofa and single armchair on the other, doors downstairs were mostly sliding bamboo doors, while upstairs had mostly modern doors. The kitchen was a fusion of both. Bathrooms were normal I guess. My grandparents were awesome. The exterior was originally like any other house, then they turned it into a traditional one. I'm loving this. But…

"Bloody hell this place needs cleaning… ACHOO!" I sneezed. I forgot I had allergies.

"Chiaki! I'll clean it." Dante offered, seeing my allergies act up.

"No thanks. I'll get through. I just need your help to clean a little…"

And I'm sure no one wants to know the details of how we cleaned the house and unpacked and arranged stuff so I'll fast forward a few hours later…

"Wow. We cleaned throughout the day. I'm pooped." I plopped down on the sofa.

"If you had shooed me back at the airport you'd have done this on your own." Dante teased.

"Shut up." Then I heard a grumbling sound come from Dante.

I giggled. "Come on, let's go buy stuff so I can cook dinner."

"Mmm..." Dante mumbled a reply. Though he seemed conflicted between curling on the sofa to sleep and going out to find something to fill his protesting stomach.

When we headed out to the supermarket nearby to get groceries, we were somehow mistaken for a couple. Awkward… I think we're more like siblings than anything else.

We got back at around 7. I cooked a simple dinner, then set up the guest bedroom for him. And then went into my bedroom. Now I have to find a way to get him back to Italy. I'll think tomorrow… with that I plopped onto the bed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

My phone alarm rang at 8, signalling a new day had begun. I crawled out of bed, took a shower and dressed myself in denim shorts and a dress shirt before heading downstairs. Dante seemed to be up already. And with breakfast on the table.

"Wao. How long have you been up?" I asked, still rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Give or take an hour." And he poured me some tea. "You have about a week until class starts right? What do you plan on doing?"

"Well first off, I wish I could yell at papa right now, WHY AM I STILL GOING TO SCHOOL ON A MISSION?! Ok rant over. I have to head to Nami-chuu to confirm my enrolment." I said and sipped my tea, munching some scrambled eggs.

"I don't think that'll take too long. Maybe we can go see some sights and familiarise ourselves with the place." Dante said nonchalantly.

"AHEM. No, _WE _are not going anywhere. You're heading back to Italy TODAY." I sternly told him.

"BUT-"

"NO BUTS! IT'S AN ORDER! YOU HAVE THE NEXT 24 HOURS TO GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK ITALY OR I WILL PERSONALLY FEED YOU TO THE VARIA!" I hissed. He flinched.

"Yes boss…" He said dejectedly.

"Good. You can spend the morning here, but I expect you to be on the jet by afternoon, latest evening. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an enrolment to complete."

I gave him a hug before leaving, if not he'll be pouting in the mansion. And then I'll never hear the end of it. That's what you get when you have an overly protective right-hand-man/brother. I walked to the school, taking in the changes 10 years had done to my hometown. It's the same, yet different.

"I guess things don't change as much as we think…" I spoke to no one in particular as I entered the school gates. I completed my enrolment, had a nice 'chat' with the principle, saying that he'd tell me my class on the day school starts.

So I walked around the school, until I passed by the baseball field. The school's team was actually practising a week before school starts? Talk about hardworking. I started to get lost in my thoughts for the umpteenth time, when my reflexes suddenly screeched 'DEFEND'. I did so and caught a stray baseball. I got third-degree-burns on my hands from catching that ball barehanded.

**THE HELL…?!**

What kind of middle-schooler can throw like that?! Said middle-schooler came and apologised when he saw the burns on my hands. Guilt flashed through his eyes. He immediately asked his coach if he could be dismissed for today cause he had to take me to the infirmary… WOAH HOLD UP THERE!

"Woah hang on." I said as he led me to the infirmary. "I'm fine. This is nothing. You don't have to do this."

"Huh? You need to bandage it up right? And since I did this, it's only right I take you to get it done." He replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

I smiled back and tried to reassure him, "Really, it's nothing."

"Then at least let me do this. Ok?" He seemed guilty. I guess I have no choice…

I took a deep breath and let out a smile. "Sure."

When my hands were properly disinfected and bandaged, he was insistent on walking me back. You don't see many people like this guy anymore. Speaking of which…

"Thanks for bandaging my hands." I thanked.

"It was only right." He smiled. "Oh right, I don't know your name yet. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

"The name's Mikazuki Chiaki. Nice to meet you Takeshi"

His face turned into one of shock. What? What did I say? OH CRAP I forgot people in Japan don't use the given name directly and not at least without an honorific. I've REALLY been in Italy for too long…

"Ack! Sorrysorrysorry! I've been away from Japan a little too long, and kinda forgot… Sorry Yamamoto-san."

When he finally seemed to recover from the initial shock, he just laughed.

"Hahahaha… No it's ok! Just that not many people call me by given name, well except my father."

I eyed him a little sceptically. I know, it's rude but I couldn't help it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why not? In return, can I call you Chiaki-chan?"

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "Of course Takeshi-kun." I smiled. It was nice to make a friend.

We both broke into laughter. "Hey Chiaki-chan?" He called after we both calmed down from the laughing.

"Hmm?"

"How about I treat you to lunch?"

"What?" I dumbly stared when he offered. Then it finally registered in my head what he said. "OH no no no you really don't need to do that."

"Come on! You said you hadn't been in Japan for a long time, so how about I treat you to some sushi?"

"….." Damn he was really tempting me. I LOVE sushi. And considering the fact that I hadn't had genuine sushi for a decade… "Ngghhh…. Ok… Sorry for this…"

"Don't need to be sorry! Come on then!" Then he started leading me to a sushi place.

When we reached the place, it said 'Takesushi'. Was this here 10 years ago…? We went in.

"Dad! I'm home!" Takeshi-kun yelled.

"DAD?" I tried hiding my surprise but failed miserably.

"Hahaha yeah this sushi place is my dad's. Come on in."

"Err… good afternoon oji-san." I greeted his dad with a bow. At least I can still remember some basic etiquette.

"Oh? This a friend of yours Takeshi?" He asked his son.

"Yep. I kinda hurt her hands accidentally in practice just now…" He admitted with guilt laced in his voice.

"Sigh. Well we can't have that now can we?" Then his dad smiled at me. "Come on, lunch's on us."

"T-thank you." Like father like son.

As I ordered some food, Takeshi-kun and I talked.

"So how long has this place been here? Last I was here I don't think I saw this place…" I voiced out while looking around.

"Really? It's been here for about 8 years." He said and sipped his tea.

"Ah… no wonder…"

"How long have you been gone?"

"…Give or take 10 years…?"

He blinked. "Hahaha wow that's a long time!"

"Well I was in Italy with my adopted father, and never got around to coming back…"

"Italy huh? Haha I have a friend who transferred from Italy too!"

Now THAT garnered my attention. "Oh? Who? Maybe I know him…"

"Maybe! But Gokudera doesn't seem like he has many friends."

"Gokudera?" isn't that a Japanese surname? "Hmm… I don't know anyone by that name… but well, Italy is a big place…" I trailed off while putting a piece of salmon in my mouth. OH THE HEAVEN~

"Heaven~~~" I was enjoying this way too much.

"Hahaha glad you like it. By the way, what were you doing in the school?"

"I wadsh camfletin myh-" I decided to swallow before I embarrassed myself further. I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I was completing my enrolment in the school."

"Oh wow so you're coming to our school? That's awesome! But why come back after so long?"

"Err…" how do I explain this without giving myself away?

"If you don't want to say it's ok."

I shook my head, smiling slightly. "No it's fine. I'm actually back cause I missed my hometown." Well that's not ENTIRELY wrong right? "And I needed to find someone too. But I just don't know how long I'll be here, also my father doesn't want me to neglect my studies." Ok THAT'S a lie. The only reason I'm in that school is because_ Decimo _is there too and it's easier to keep watch.

"Oh I see… So we have about a week before class starts, what were you planning on doing?"

"Me? Maybe I'll so see how much the place has changed… but I still have some work to finish off… ah well you see, I had a part time job back in Italy, and I still have some paperwork I need to send to my boss…" Phew! Nice save!

"Hahaha you must be a busy person."

I snorted. "You don't know the half of it." Our eyes met. Then we burst out in laughter again.

We ended up talking a lot. He then offered to take me to see the rest of Namimori the next day. I graciously agreed. I also managed to convince him to let me walk home myself after lunch. When I reached home, I let myself fall onto the sofa, a smile gracing my lips as I thought about the new friend I managed to make even BEFORE school started. I've never been so lucky.

I hoisted myself off the sofa and took out my laptop. I wasn't lying when I said I had unfinished work. I swear the work I get will kill me someday. I spent the rest of my afternoon working, and then had an early night. I was told that my mission starts upon further instructions. And it might take a week or so. *Sigh* I had a feeling that my life would get very busy once school starts.

* * *

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW LOVEYOUTOBITS MINNA!


	2. Insert 'normal' Here

**NEXT CHAPPY IS UP! i forgot to mention, this is in Chiaki's POV. and she's kinda weird. a future omake will further explain. all i can say, is that she does A LOT in the Vongola.  
**

**happy reading!**

**i own nothing except the ocs.**

* * *

It's been ages since I felt so carefree. I spent the next afternoon with Takeshi-kun, him showing me around so I could reminisce with my very vague memories. I finally felt like a normal teenager without all the madness of the mafia. Out of the 6 days of that week, I had 3 days with him. He's entitled to a life too ya know. On the last day, just before school started…

"Thanks again for actually showing me around the place." I thanked him for the 5th time that week.

"Really it's no problem! I was free today anyway." He smiled. I noticed he does that a lot. "By the way, do you want to walk to school with me and my friends tomorrow?"

"Is that okay…?" I hesitantly asked.

"Hahaha of course it is! I think I'd be nice if you could become friends with them too!"

I lit up. "In that case, I'd be happy to walk with you guys tomorrow."

"Then it's a deal!" He held out his pinkie. REALLY? Pinkie promises at THIS age?

I inwardly facepalmed. "Deal! Also, I'd like to warn you, I'm not a morning person. I get reaaaaally cranky if I don't have enough sleep. And when I have just woken up. Sometimes." I said.

"Hahahaha You sound just like Hibari-san!" he laughed his carefree laugh.

That name struck me quite hard. Where have I heard that name…? Or at least something really similar to that name. I know it was from a long time ago though. Before my memory could even begin to dig through the ancient archives of saddening memories from the past, I was dragged off by Takeshi-kun, both by the hand AND his groundless enthusiasm, to a place that seemed to be full of shedding Sakura trees.

* * *

_Riiiinggggg…._

Ugh… the alarm clock had begun to dutifully wake me up from my precious slumber. How much I wanted to shoot a hole into that thing. BUT. I'm a civilised person so I shall not do anything of the sort. I had unwillingly peeled myself off the bed, grabbing my towel and heading into the shower. I still had about an hour. Good.

I quickly washed up, put on the uniform and the beige coloured blazer before trudging downstairs for a cup of tea and some breakfast. 30 minutes. Toast with butter was all I had time for, if not I'd be late to meet with Takeshi-kun and his friends. Groaning evidently, I slung my bag over my shoulder, and left the house, with my morning crankiness still intact.

I got to Takeshi-kun's house with 5 minutes to spare, but my sleepiness and crankiness was really obvious. According to the reaction on his face anyways.

"Morning Chiaki-chan!" He had cheerfully greeted me.

"…Morning Takeshi-kun…" I tried to smile but got a yawn instead.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said you weren't a morning person."

"D'ja think?" I half snapped. Oops.

He didn't faze. "Well come on, I'm sure you wake up as we walk."

"Mmm. It takes a while to clear up…" I agreed, feeling slightly better due to the morning air.

"Let's go then! We'll pass by Tsuna's house then go to school together. We might even see Sasagawa-senpai on his morning run." He chattered.

"Tsuna…? Sasagawa?" I cocked my head a little.

"You'll know when you meet them!"

We were just about to reach a house on the corner when a kid with gravity-defying chestnut brown hair came running out.

"I'm going now ka-san!" He yelled into the house, before running out and spotting us.

"Yo! Morning Tsuna!" Takeshi-kun greeted the boy. So I assume this is one of his friends

"Ah! Good morning Yamamoto!" He greeted back, before spotting me. He blushed. Why, I have absolutely no freakin idea. "E-eto… Is this your friend?" He asked shyly.

Honestly he looked like a little puppy at that instant.

"Yup! This is Chiaki-chan! This is my friend Tsuna!" He enthusiastically introduced us to each other.

Seeing that he looked unsure on what to do, I spoke first.

"Hi! The name's Mikazuki Chiaki. Nice to meet you!" I said with a smile. Thank the gods my morning mood was gone.

"H-hi… I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. N-nice to meet you too Mikazuki-san!" He stuttered.

"Please, call me Chiaki. I'm not used to people calling me by last name, since I rarely hear it too."

"B-but I couldn't do that!" He was frantically trying not to screw up.

"Really, I mean it Sawada-san."

"Y-you don't need to be so formal either. Call me T-tsuna." Really? Still stuttering?

"How about you call me Chiaki-san and I call you Tsunayoshi-san? Hmm? All good?" I offered.

"O-okay." He stuttered out.

"Hahaha! So how about we head to school now?" Takeshi-kun slung himself in between the both of us.

"Okay…" Tsunayoshi-san said, defeated, as if he never really had a say in the whole thing to begin with.

"ONWARD!" I yelled, now in a more eccentric mood. Yeah yeah, I'm weird. So bite me.

We were walking and talking, while Tsunayoshi-san slightly froze when I mentioned I can from Italy.

"Italy?!" He didn't even attempt to hide his shock.

"Uh… Yeah. I've been in Italy with my foster father and family even since my real family was murdered during a trip there…" I trailed off, unknowingly falling back into my haunting past.

"S-sorry Chiaki-san… I didn't mean to bring it up." Tsunayoshi-san apologized with a guilty look on his face. Not THIS again.

I waved him off. "I'm fine. I just missed my hometown, so I came back here." A sad smile graced my lips.

"Really Chiaki-chan?" Takeshi-kun's cheerfulness disappeared. "You didn't say anything last week… Sorry for bringing it up."

I rolled my eyes. "SERIOUSLY GUYS. I'm fine! It was so long ago, I've learnt to let it go and look towards the future. Because no matter what, you can't move on unless you learn to let go of what is pulling you back. Right Takeshi-kun?"

I remembered his father telling me about how his mom passed away when he was quite young too, so I think he can understand me.

He looked at me in plain surprise. Then he gave me a knowing smile. "She's right. Come on Tsuna! Don't mope anymore!"

"Yeah… ok." He looked up at us, shyly smiling a little.

"Oh I just realised. Where's Gokudera?" Takeshi-kun asked and his eyes swept the area, looking for signs of his friend.

"Well… He said that he had to go back to Italy because he- had some family problems!"

I raised an eyebrow. The way he suddenly tensed up and his sentence tone changed drastically. He was lying. I didn't become one of the _Vongola's_ top 30 assassins for nothing. But I decided to let it slide, since this Gokudera guy might have his own family problems and doesn't want people to know.

"Okay… Well I guess I'll meet him when he gets back then huh?"

"Somehow I don't think that's such a good idea…" Tsunayoshi-san seemed worried for a moment.

"Hahaha well the more the merrier right?" Takeshi-kun just laughed. Tsunayoshi-san looked horrified. I wonder why. "Ah! We'd better hurry! You don't wanna be late on your first day do you Chiaki-chan?"

"Crap! Let's go!"

Then we took off into a sprint towards the school.

"I'll call you later during lunch kay?" I told Takeshi-kun as we entered the school gates. "The principal wants to see me and give me my class."

"Sure! Good luck Chiaki-chan!" He yelled while running off to a row of whiteboards situated outside with Tsunayoshi-san trying to catch up to him.

I went to see the principal, and he gave me my class, some documents and my homeroom teacher came to lead me to my class. I absentmindedly followed him, looking outside at the track field. I missed running. I was quite the sprinter back in Italy.

"Mikazuki-chan? Please wait here until I call for you okay?" The homeroom teacher told me to stand outside the door.

"Okay…"

So he went in and began talking and saying that there was a new transfer student and shit like that. Then he called me in. I walked in clutching my bag strap, hearing murmurs from my new classmates. Sigh… teenagers and their gossip. Just as I was about to step up to the teacher's 'stage' and take a look at my classmates, I heard a resounding 'CHIAKI-CHAN!' from the back of the class. I gulped. I know that voice…

I looked up to see all my classmates looking at the one responsible for calling my name… "Takeshi-kun…?" his name slipped out from my mouth.

And that was the end of it. The class broke out in chatter. Some even began questioning Takeshi-kun.

"Who is she?"

"How come she knows Yamamoto-san?"

"She even called him by first name!"

"So did he mind you!"

"She's quite the hottie…" I made a mental note to discreetly kill that perv.

"HIEEEEEEEEEE!" I heard a girly shriek and almost broke out in laughter when I saw who it came from. Tsunayoshi-san was sitting there with wide eyes full of shock and mouth in mid-shriek.

"PFFT!" I struggled to hold back my laughter. I was saved by the teacher telling them to settle down and let me introduce myself.

"Go ahead and introduce yourself Mikazuki-chan." The teacher told me.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and smiled widely. "Hello everyone! My name is Mikazuki Chiaki! I transfered from Italy, but I was born here in Namimori, Japan. It has been 10 years since I last returned here, so I hope everyone will take care of me!" I bowed and concluded my introduction.

Once again the gossip broke out. I decided to ignore it.

"Please class, settle down! You'll have plenty of time to get to know your new friend during lunch break. Mikazuki-chan, please take the seat at the window, third row."

"Hai, Sensei." I gave a quick smile and moved to my seat. Tsunayoshi-san was two rows to the right. He seemed embarrassed at his unexpected outburst. I saw Takeshi-kun was one seat behind me. I gave him an 'OK' and turned back to the teacher.

"Now class, turn to page 18 of your textbook…" That sentence alone earned groans from the whole class. Including me. I don't wanna learn this shit AGAIN!

I groaned inwardly. This was gonna be a long morning.

* * *

The instant lunch break began, I was bombarded. Yes, literally bombarded. I'd say at least 80% of my classmates either wanted to have lunch with me or they wanted to know how I was related to Takeshi-kun.

"Gyah! Guys! I appreciate the thought but I'm already having lunch wit-"

"Come on. Mikazuki-san! It won't hurt~"

"Are you and Yamamoto-san going out?" I mentally froze at that question with a blush creeping up onto my cheeks. Before I could protest otherwise, I was saved by none other than the man of the hour himself.

"Ma~ Ma~ guys! she can't breathe!" Takeshi-kun came and pulled me out of the crowd.

"I'm saved!" I breathed out, slouching against a table.

"Sorry but she's having lunch with us." He declared with Tsunayoshi-san standing timidly behind him.

"Aww! That's too ba- WAIT WHY IS DAME-TSUNA EATING WITH HER TOO?" some random asshat said.

"Hey, let's get outta here!" I said before things could escalate any further and pulled the two boys out of the room.

We ran until we reached the rooftop.

"Phew! I'm exhausted!" I said plopping down against the wall.

"Hahaha that was a good run!" Takeshi-kun said panting slightly.

"G-guys… wait… for… me…." Tsunayoshi-san was panting and looked like he was ready to throw in the towel.

"It wasn't THAT bad Tsunayoshi-san." I giggled. "You need more exercise."

"Please… don't…" and he collapsed into an exhausted heap beside me.

"Hahahaha~ that was fun wasn't it?"

"If you call getting chased by a hoard of people 'fun' then yeah sure it was FUN." Ooh the sarcasm was dripping as I irritably shot Takeshi-kun a look.

"Hahaha~ Well, either way we're safe now aren't we? So how about lunch?"

"Why not?" I said while taking out my bagged lunch that I had concealed so very well.

Tsunayoshi-san had finally regained his normal breathing rate, and was going to begin eating too, until he visibly froze.

"Guys… I think I left my lunch in the class…" he slowly said.

"Really? Well I guess it isn't surprising since I DID pull you out of the class unexpectedly…" I sheepishly said.

"Haha, that isn't a problem now is it? We'll just share!" Takeshi-kun said offhandedly

"Since it's my fault, I'll give you one of my sandwiches." I said while passing him one of the sandwiches in my lunchbox.

"You don't really have to!"

"Just take it." I said while trying to push the food to him.

"Yeah! And I'll give you some of my sushi too!" Takeshi-kun had offered it to him too.

"But…"

"Take it or I'll stuff it down your throat." I frowned at him.

"HIEEE! OK OK!" Then he reluctantly took what we offered.

"Good boy." I teased

"Mou… Why does this always happen to me?" Tsunayoshi-san whined softly.

Little did they know, from far far away atop an unknown building, a certain fedora wearing hitman was watching all of this with a smirk on his face.

"Well well… if it isn't the infamous Shadow Wolf... looks like my Dame student will be gaining a new ally."

* * *

After lunch I had gone back to class and someone named Sasagawa Kyoko came up to me.

"Hi! How are you liking the school so far?" She asked me while I tried to ignore the sparkles and flowers virtually materialising from her aura.

"Good. It's really quite a peaceful place too. Ah, Mikazuki Chiaki." I introduced myself and held my hand out to her.

She took it and shook it gently. "Sasagawa Kyoko. Nice to meet you Chiaki-chan!"

"Likewise, Kyoko-san." I smiled softly.

Thus, I had a new friend. But. I found out I had a problem. There was a particular Mafioso in my class… and an obliviously dumb one at that. Naito Longchamp, _Tomaso Ottavo._ I don't think he saw me. Which is good, I don't need my cover being blown. I was lucky, since he disappeared halfway through class and didn't see me being bombarded by my own classmates. Lady Luck must be on my side today~ But I saw how he kept hounding Tsunayoshi-san. Poor thing.

My mind somehow drifted back to this morning when I saw the track field. I decided then I wanted to do something.

"Hey Takeshi-kun? Do you know who is in charge of the track and field club?" I asked him during a mid-class break.

"I think so. Why? Are you going to join the track club? Come join baseball!"

I visibly sweatdropped. "Eh thanks but I can't hit the ball to save my life."

"Aww… that's too bad..." Then he suddenly perked up. "I'll teach you!"

"What?! No thank you… I prefer running… and I think you're a busy person too…"

"But-! It'll be fun! We'll be in the same club!"

I gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry… but I think I'll stick to track and field. So… PLEASE?" I put my hands together and stared at him, begging. "Take me to see the one in charge of track and field."

He blushed a little before smiling widely again. "A-ah… ok then. I guess I can't force you."

"Yay!" I threw up my hands happily, knowing that I'd won. "You're the best!"

I turned to Tsunayoshi-san who had been watching us silently (read: awkwardly).

"Wanna come with, Tsunayoshi-san?"

"H-huh?" He was taken aback by my sudden invitation.

"Come with us Tsuna! Since Gokudera won't be back for a few days too, and we'll walk back together later!"

"Yeah yeah! Come with us Tsunayoshi-san!"

"Ok I'll come." Then he smiled. Honestly, he looked better when he smiled. He should do it more.

Then the day ended as any day of a typical teenager would. Except, I wasn't a typical teenager. Sometimes I wish I was, but I'm not. I went under my bed covers, thinking when my assignment would start.


	3. Daily Vongola Life

**I've decided to change the story's POV. it's no longer in Chiaki's POV. because of valid reasons (laziness on different levels). after this the kokuyo arc will begin. oh i never mentioned did i? Chiaki joined the story HALFWAY throughout the daily life arc. when they started their 2nd year to be exact. i'm following the manga storyline FYI.  
**

**once again, i own nada! do leave a review!**

* * *

The next day of school was plain annoying, if not boring for the Italian transfer student. Remember when a certain annoying Mafioso was mentioned? It was none other than the _Tomaso Ottavo _to-be. In fact, it seemed that our dear Chiaki had not been noticed by him yet.

"Act innocent. Act innocent. Act innocent. Act innocent…" Chiaki had been mentally telling herself that for the past few hours.

"Hey Chiaki-chan! Are you ok? You seem… nervous." Yamamoto asked her while peering into her face.

"Kyah!" She yelped when she noticed the close proximity of the baseball player and herself, a small blush creeping up her cheeks, before she clamped her hand over her mouth, realising the embarrassing sound that came from her mouth. "I-I'm fine. I just… uh… feel a little tired?" That came out more of a question than a statement.

Yamamoto frowned slightly. "Alright… if you're sure… but do tell me if something is wrong ok?"

"Of course." she gave him a reassuring smile.

Poor Chiaki was bombarded AGAIN at lunch but it seemed like she knew what to do. Also, _Tomaso Ottavo _wasn't in the class. She was in luck. Again.

"GUYS! PLEASE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! LISTEN TO ME! I appreciate the kindness you all are showing me, but I'm really not very comfortable when all of you do this… I'm not used to it either. We are all friends now, so can you guys please understand?" She yelled all this from her seat.

"…" at that moment she thought she heard a chuckle from Yamamoto.

"Sorry Mikazuki-san…"

"We didn't know…"

Then after some light hearted reassuring later, the crowd finally dissipated. Leaving a relieved Chiaki and a smiling Yamamoto. After lunch, which was spent with Kyoko and Hana, Chiaki had decided to take a short detour to the washroom, leaving the two girls to head to the class first.

She took her time, strolling back to her class. Until a certain prefect found her. He thrust his tonfa against her back.

"You. For not being in class on time, I'll bite you to death." Hibari growled at Chiaki.

The female hitman just frowned at the voice and character of said prefect. Where had she heard this before…? She slowly turned around, and their eyes met, both widening in shock (yes, even THE Hibari). His tonfa was lowered.

"Y-you… how… Kyoya-kun…?" was all Chiaki managed to sputter out.

"… Chiaki-kun…" Hibari said in a low voice, surprise still dancing in his eyes. (yes, THE Hibari just called someone by name)

A vein throbbed in Chiaki's head.

"STILL not changing the damned honorific on my name?" Her eye visibly twitched.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari ignored her question and proceeded to ask his own.

"I just transferred here yesterday. AND ANSWER MY QUESTION GODDAMNIT!"

"Fight me. Then I just might."

"Really Kyoya-kun? I see you still haven't changed…" Her mouth curling up into a smile. She ducked just in time to avoid a tonfa to the stomach.

"Fight me."

"I heard you the first time! Geez." She said avoiding another attack. "I'll fight you, for old time's sake… but not here." Then she ran to the direction of the roof top, prompting Hibari to follow.

Upon reaching, Chiaki finally took out her weapon, which was a pair of blades, one longer than the other and blocked Hibari's oncoming attack. Her fighting style was very similar to that of Hibari's, the way she held her blades and the way Hibari held his tonfas. That of an assassin.

"… Students of Nami-chuu are not permitted to bring weapons to school."

"Shut up, you're setting a bad example by doing the same, thus your argument is invalid." Hibari glared at her, irritated.

Their fight ended with a win to Chiaki. Hibari wasn't as pissed as one would imagine, shocking right? The two are actually childhood friends, up until Chiaki 'disappeared' during the Italy incident. They used to spar, (I know, I know, 4 year olds sparring? But this is HIBARI we're talking about. He rubbed off on Chiaki) and have been on good (in hibari's dictionary) terms ever since.

"You've really improved a lot Kyoya-kun." Chiaki said, lying down on the rooftop with Hibari, both with bruises all over.

"Hn. So have you." He was actually TALKING.

"So what's the score now? I think it was-"

"58 to 57 (YES they actually keep score!)" He said without missing a beat. "I'll overtake you if you keep slacking like a herbivore."

"Is the Hibari Kyoya actually concerned?" I teased.

He shot up and glared at me.

"Besides that… When did you start calling people… plant eaters..?"

"… that's none of your business." And he lay down again.

A comfortable silence washed over the two childhood friends. Until Hibari broke it.

"Chiaki-kun. Join the disciplinary committee." He asked (read: ordered).

"No." She outright rejected, unfazed.

Hibari frowned. Before he could decide his next course of action, Chiaki got up and adjusted her clothing and hid her weapons carefully once more, before picking up her discarded blazer that somehow got shrugged off halfway through the battle.

"I'm going back to class. As much as I don't want to." She said while walking towards the door. Just as she was about to close the door behind her, "It was nice seeing you again Kyoya-kun, I'll fight you anytime. Just call me." And she left, leaving a partially pissed off Hibari.

"… That carnivore… I'll make her join…" He said to no one in particular before getting up to leave for the reception room.

* * *

When Chiaki returned to class, she was half an hour late, covered in bruises and her clothing slightly worse for wear.

"Excuse me young miss! Are you already entering late on your second day?" The teacher glared.

"Sorry Sensei. I was coming back from the toilet, but then Hibari Kyoya got me…" a smirk attempted to creep up on her face. **Nothing more needed to be said.**

There were mixed reactions from the class. But the teacher paled with understanding.

"Err… Well then be more careful next time. Go to your seat…"

Chiaki smiled gratefully. "Thank you Sensei. I'll try."

She walked to her seat, and heard murmurs along the lines of 'poor thing' and 'he got her already?' She was giving it her all trying not to burst into laughter. Oh the misunderstandings they had. Frankly, it was really amusing.

"Psst. Are you alright Chiaki-san?" Tsuna mouthed from across the room, face filled with worry.

She just smiled and gave him a thumbs up, promptly leaving him in confusion, and probably with his hyper intuition screaming at him.

Oh well. She'd let his imagination do the work. This was too fun to give up yet.

* * *

Hibari was opening the door to the reception room, coming face to face with Kusakabe Tetsuya. His 2nd-in-command was horrified upon seeing the bruises on his boss. What scared him more, was that he WASN'T pissed. He could practically feel the evil aura radiating off his boss whenever someone managed to bruise him. And here he was, calm as if the bruises were non-existent. He shivered.

"Kyo-san… Are you ok?"

Hibari whipped around with a glare. "I'm fine. Now go and finish the patrolling, herbivore, before I bite you to death."

"Y-yes Kyo-san!" with that Kusakabe scrambled out the door.

Hibari let himself fall to the sofa in the reception room, and thought to himself how he actually missed sparring with Chiaki, a smirk gracing his lips before he fell asleep.

* * *

On the 3rd day of school, Chiaki woke to a sickening feeling in her stomach. But this wasn't just any feeling, it was something that meant something big was going to happen today. When she met up with Yamamoto and Tsuna, she was met with a menacing, yet familiar, presence named Gokudera Hayato.

Why did she label it as 'menacing'?

1. He glared at her. And Yamamoto. And everyone else that came within 5 feet of Tsuna. What raced through her mind at that moment was: _"Tsunayoshi-san actually had a bitch like him?"_

2. Upon a walk down memory lane, maybe a year or two back, she realised why he seemed so familiar. **He. Was. Freaking. Mafia. **And a _Vongola _at that. Smokin' Bomb if she recalled correctly.

3. The one that sent the most dread through her, he calls Tsuna '**Jyuudaime'**. She was no idiot., being fluent in 6 languages. **Jyuudaime **meant _Decimo. _

Because of the return of their silver haired friend, she had been trying to work out a few enigmas that had lodged itself in her brain for the whole morning: "Why was a brat of the _Vongola _doing here?! Why didn't he recognise her? Had he been living in a freaking hole? Why was he sucking up to Tsuna of all people?! Could it be even remotely POSSIBLE that the clumsy Dame-Tsuna was the _Vongola Decimo _she had been looking for? If so, papa must be mad. Absolutely insane."

Her face was scrunched up for the whole morning. Until the lunch bell and Tsuna's voice snapped her back to reality.

"Chiaki-san…?" Tsuna softly called out to her, with Yamamoto and Gokudera bickering one-sidedly behind the timid boy.

She jerked a little. "Huh? What? Oh hello Tsunayoshi-san." And it was then her face had loosened up for the first time in hours, forming a smile that did not fully encase her eyes.

"Err… Hi. It's lunch time now… do you want to come with us?" He shyly asked. She noticed an unhappy Gokudera behind Tsuna. _Tread lightly. _Her intuition told her.

"Ah… Are you sure?" She asked back cautiously.

"Teme! Jyuudaime is actually asking you and you suspect him?!" The silver haired bomber burst out from behind, after a slight hesitation, and yelled at Chiaki. She twitched.

"Ma~ Ma~ She just wanted to be sure~" Yamamoto came and tried to calm him down. It made it worse.

"SHUT UP YAKYUU-BAKA!" He turned from Chiaki to the baseball star.

"HIEEEEE! Please calm down Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna to the rescue.

"… If it's what Jyuudaime wants…" He reluctantly stopped his pursuit.

"_Boy is he whipped!" _Chiaki stifled a laugh.

"So, are you coming with us Chiaki-san?" Yamamoto went to her side and asked her again.

"Sure." She smiled at them, trying to ignore the glare that Gokudera was burning into her back. "_I can't wait to see his reaction once he realises who I am." _ The small Spartan devil within her thought.

They went up to the roof like they always do, but it was much livelier. The two guys bickered like usual, with Tsuna trying to stop them. However, there was a new voice amidst them now. Chiaki was laughing at the three's antics, more than often siding with Yamamoto much to Gokudera's irritation. It wasn't like she DIDN'T side with Gokudera. She did, but just less. He didn't appreciate it either way.

"Hum… it's so peaceful…" Well… if you didn't count Gokudera's conspicuous glaring at Chiaki. They actually had a rarity of a peaceful moment.

Then, all hell broke loose.

"Sawada-chan!" The guy that Chiaki had been avoiding like the plague flew out from the rooftop door screaming and announcing that he was gonna eat with Tsuna. With his guardians in tow.

"HIEEEE!"

"YOU! STOP PESTERING JYUUDAIME!" Gokudera was ready to take out his dynamites.

"Hahaha~ It's really lively here now huh?"

There was a lot of yelling coming from both the bosses' right-hand-men.

Chiaki held her head low, not wanting to be discovered.

"_This is getting out of hand. I haven't verified who Decimo truly is yet. I can't have my cover blown until I'm sure…" _Silently, she was hoping Tsuna was not involved. He'd die before you can say 'Vongola'.

"Ah~? Who's this? A new friend of yours Sawada-chan?" The universe had to turn its back on her TODAY of all days.

Chiaki flinched. "_I guess I'll hafta lie my way outta this…"_

"Uh… Hi! I'm Mikazuki Chiaki! Pleased to meet you."

Naito blankly looked at her for a few seconds then said 'hi' (UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE BLOODY CENTURY) and introduced himself, boasting that he was in the mafia. Chiaki stared blankly at Naito, trying to register what just happened while Tsuna paled, it wasn't certain whether it was due to Naito openly saying he was in the mafia to a normal(to him) student or because Gokudera decided to take out his dynamites and threaten him, setting off a riot between the two families.

"_Thank Primo I wasn't recognised" _Chiaki thought, letting out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. But, she also didn't really know whether to be truly relieved or downright insulted.

"_First Smokin' Bomb, now Tomaso Ottavo?! Man, I am losing my touch! My squad is going to be in for it when I get back to Italy." _She inwardly growled.

Somewhere in _Vongola _HQ halfway around the world, Dante and the rest of the _Lupin _Squad shivered simultaneously.

The gang resumed their bickering (*cough* yelling *cough*), creating a huge ruckus. And where there's a noisy crowd…

**BAM!**

"What are you herbivores crowding here? For disturbing the peace of Namimori, I'll bite you all to death."

… There's Hibari!

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HIBARI-SAN!"

"Kyoya-kun?" Chiaki gasped.

He knocked Naito into his guardians, completely ignoring their protests and threats(?) then turned to Chiaki.

"Chiaki-kun. You. Me. Battle. Nao." He stated ever so bluntly.

At this point something snapped in Chiaki. The temperature around them seemed to drop a few degrees. People shivered. "Kyoya-kun… you want a battle you say? I want you to drop the goddamned –kun on my name!"

Hibari smirked upon hearing that and immediately attacked her, which she dodged with ease. Then she took out the blades she had been hiding and began retaliating.

"CHIAKI-SAN?!" Tsuna was freaking out, totally mortified. In his mind was: _"Chiaki-san can fight?! More importantly, Hibari-san just called someone by name!"_

"Go for it Chiaki-chan!" Yamamoto began cheering her on for no apparent reason.

Meanwhile, Gokudera was staring with a troubled look. "_Hang on. That fighting style… No! Could it be?!" _The colour ran from his face. So did Naito's right-hand-man. Chiaki noticed this from the corner of her eye and smirked. Her sadistic side had been unleashed.

"What's wrong Kyoya-kun? Slowing down already?" She taunted him as they exchanged blows.

"Shut up. I'll beat you and make you join the disciplinary committee." He snarled, aiming for her stomach again.

"Oh? Is that a bet? Fine then." They paused for a moment before going at it again. "If you win, I'll join the disciplinary committee. But if I win, you drop the stupid misuse of a suffix and I'm free to do as I wish."

"You're on." They both smirked, now that they had something to fight for.

The two's battle had began heating up. When they caught each other in a headlock, they suddenly sensed something coming towards them, a bullet to be exact. They jumped apart and the bullet pierced the ground where they had been standing just milliseconds ago.

"What the…?" a puzzled look crossed Chiaki's face before it was replaced by realisation. "This-!" She looked around quickly a few times before locking eyes onto a shady area and whipping out her gun, firing a round at the area. Something, or rather someone, jumped out and onto Tsuna's head.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEE- OOOF!"

"Hmph. Still as sharp as ever huh Lianna?" a smirk was evident on the person's face.

Chiaki growled at the mention of her business name, before lowering her gun. "And I see you're still as sadistic as ever, _Reborn_."

"Reborn! Are you trying to kill our new transfer student?!" Tsuna yelled at the infant residing on his head. "But wait… _What was she doing with a gun of all things?!"_

"What are you talking about Dame-Tsuna? I'd have to get really serious for THAT to happen." He smirked at the confused brunette.

"YOU'RE THE VONGOLA'S SHADOW WOLF!" Gokudera suddenly yelled out Chiaki's true identity with a pale look.

"And I see it took you HALF A FREAKING DAY to finally notice, Smokin' Bomb?" I was insulted.

"I-IT'S AN HONOUR THAT YOU KNOW ME!" He said, bowing, looking totally OOC.

"H-hang on… YOU'RE IN THE MAFIA?" He shrieked.

Chiaki scoffed. "After all that commotion, you're still doubting it?" She turned to Reborn with a 'I-want-to-kill-you' look "And you finally decided to appear huh Reborn. I've waited for over a week and you only choose to appear when there's something amusing. You freaking sadist." She frowned.

Reborn just smirked. Tsuna was freaking out big time.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Why does this always happen to-" he was cut off by a kick to the face by our favourite sadist.

"A mafia boss does not shriek like a little girl." Reborn reprimanded Tsuna. Chiaki blanched.

"Is he really the _Decimo?"_ Chiaki asked weakly.

"Yeah. Pathetic isn't he?" The smirk never leaving his face.

"I told you! I'm not going to become a mafia boss!" Tsuna argued while rubbing his cheek with a tiny shoe implant on it.

"JYUUDAIME!?" The bomber ran to his boss.

"Tsuna! You okay?!" Yamamoto followed.

"…" Chiaki was really speechless. But there was protocol she had to follow as well. She turned to Tsuna and bowed, "In that case… It's nice to officially meet you, _Don Decimo. _Shadow Wolf Lianna, at your service."

"HIEEEEE! Please don't do this Chiaki-san! I already said I'm not going to become a mafia boss!" his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Don't be silly Tsunayoshi-san. If you were chosen by papa, and even Reborn is willing to tutor you, I have faith in you."

"But-! Wait. Did you say papa?!" His eyes widened and he gaped when my words sunk in.

Reborn kicked him square in the face. "A mafia boss does not gape like an idiot either."

"BUT I'M NOT-! Gokudera-kun?" He stopped in mid-denial for the third time that day when he saw his best friend looking like he was going to explode with pride.

"I-I'm so happy for you Jyuudaime! Even _Vongola's _greatest female hitman has swore her faith on you!" He sniffed, failing to stop the flow of tears. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth, Jyuudaime!"

"T-that's not necessary Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna visibly sweatdropped. "WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" He did a second double take when he finally registered what was said once again.

"Hahaha looks like you got another reliable friend!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Lianna-san is not just a 'FRIEND' show some respect you idiot!" Gokudera yelled while making a fatal mistake.

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU." Chiaki growled distinctively. Her aura instantly changed, now full of killing intent.

"C-chiaki-san?" Tsuna stammered. He'd never seen her pissed before. And let's say he swore never to let it happen again.

"Cool it Chiaki. He doesn't know." Reborn cut in before Gokudera got killed. The murderous aura thinned.

"Well, YOU did and you did that anyway! You know how much I hate it." She spat. "Fine then, I'll say this once, and once only. You DO NOT call me my Italian name. UNLESS. I'm on business or I tell you so. Look at the circumstances. Got that, Gokudera? Goes for the rest of you too."

"Y-yes…" He shrunk under her glare. The rest of those present did too. Besides Reborn of course.

"_This is the first time I've even seen Gokudera-kun so scared of someone! Well, aside Reborn anyway…" _Tsuna thought to himself.

"WOWWWWWWW! Is it really the infamous Shadow Wolf?! Pleased to meet you! I'm the eighth boss of the-" He go cut off by Chiaki kicking him to the other side of the roof.

"YOU'RE REALLY AWESOME AS THE RUMORS SAY!" He remained unfazed. A vein throbbed on Chiaki's forehead.

"How could you do that to our boss!" His right-hand-man said with a little fear present in his voice.

"He deserved it." Reborn spoke up. "How can he succeed as the next boss when he doesn't notice an infamous hitman so close to him?"

They blanched and apologised before leaving. They knew Reborn was right. How could they have missed it?

"Thank you Reborn. I think I would've flipped if they didn't leave." Chiaki smiled at the hitman.

"You owe me an espresso." He smirked. She deadpanned. "By the way, do you want to join Tsuna's family?"

"… Are you kidding me? I'm directly under papa. I can't join another branch. I already have enough on my plate anyway…" She mumbled the last part.

"If I remember correctly, you have your foot in 3 organisations already. What difference does another make?"

"They dragged me in! I had no say whatsoever at that point!"

Tsuna cut them off with a protest.

"REBORN! I don't need a family! And they're just my friends!"

"Hahaha I think I'd be fun if Chiaki-chan can join us in the mafia game. And looks like she already knows the kid well." *cue dramatic fall from Chiaki*

"_He thinks it's a game?" _She inwardly facepalmed.

"You yakyuu-baka! How many times do I have to tell you it's not a game!?" He lectured before turning to Chiaki, "It would be a great honour if you could join us Mikazuki-san!"

"…" Chiaki didn't know how to respond to this. "… I think I'll- **!**"

Something silver flew her way. She sidestepped it and looked at the source of the flying object.

**Oh CRAP.**

Her eyes travelled to a very pissed Hibari Kyoya. He didn't appreciate being totally forgotten.

"You. Our match is not over." He hissed at Chiaki.

"What?! Oh right we were interrupted…" She ran her hand through her hair in irritation. "Let's call it a tie. I'll make it up to you later."

She got another flying tonfa her way (just how many does he have?!) as his reply.

"No." He stated. "Have you forgotten our bet?"

"Oh right… GAH! We'll have a rematch later! I don't have time for this now." Chiaki was in a dilemma.

"Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn stepped in before Hibari tore down the place. Although unlikely as it seems…

"The baby. I'm busy now. What do you want?"

"Well, I heard of your bet…" an evil glint appeared in Reborn's eyes.

Hibari narrowed his eyes in interest while Chiaki blanched.

"_Why do I get the feeling he's up to something?!" _Chiaki didn't like what was coming next.

"Instead of a rematch, why don't you honour both sides of the bet? Chiaki will join the disciplinary committee like Hibari wants, and Hibari will change the honorific on Chiaki's name, while not completely tying her down." He said it.

"What the damn hell? You know I already have more work than I can handle!" Chiaki protested with a glare that could make someone piss in his pants. Except Reborn.

"Hn. I accept." Hibari simply said.

"Well guess what Sherlock? I DON'T." Chiaki retorted, walking away.

"Really? Think about it. You could get off those classes that you don't like." Reborn began taunting Chiaki. She stopped.

"…Hmm… Go on…" Chiaki turned back to them, listening for something worth it within this whole shenanigan.

"AND the teachers won't bother you either for skipping class~" Reborn said in an almost sing-song tone of voice. Note, ALMOST.

"…Fine. But don't expect me to do any paperwork of the sort. I'm already drowning in it." She shuddered.

_**Hook, line and sinker. Well we have a winner!**_

"Whatever." Hibari left after that vague statement.

"He never changes now does he?" Chiaki chuckled to herself.

"Hibari is Hibari after all." Reborn replied.

"Eto…" a small voice was heard from behind Chiaki and Reborn.

"Ah! Tsunayoshi-san! I mean, _Decimo. _What's up?" Chiaki respectfully asked.

"HIEEEEE! Chiaki-san please don't call me that! Tsunayoshi-san was fine!"

"Whatever you say." She grinned, enjoying teasing him.

"Now. Do you want to join Tsuna's family or not?" Reborn went straight back to the topic at hand.

"… It doesn't seem like I have choice in the matter now do I you scheming sadistic little infant." She mock-glared.. "And now I have my foot in 5 places… I'm gonna die. I just know it."

"Well Tsuna. Looks like you got another strong ally in the family." Reborn smirked, totally ignoring Chiaki's last statement.

"I've told you! They aren't my family! They're my friends!" Tsuna protested in vain.

"I'm glad to have you in our ranks Mikazuki-san!" Gokudera's eyes sparkled with pride. For Tsuna most likely.

"Hahaha so Chiaki-san is joining us in the mafia game too? Awesome!" Yamamoto laughed.

*Cue second dramatic fall from Chiaki*

"_He really thinks it's a game?" _She deadpanned. "_I'll ask him properly later on…"_

"I told you a gazillion times already idiot! This is not a game!" Gokudera started another one sided argument.

They finished their lunch, with Tsuna obviously terrified of pissing off Chiaki now. While the latter had reverted to 'normal-school-girl' mood and was laughing her ass off at Gokudera and Yamamoto's one-sided argument yet again. He relaxed ever so slightly at seeing that.

And thus they returned to class, with Reborn smiling evilly when Chiaki secretly told him she was here to help him train Tsuna. His student's life was about to get very hectic.

.

.

.

.

.

Let's just say things felt as it should be the whole way back to class.


	4. Worst Day Ever

**OMG i cannot believe i got reviews! i posted this based on how i expect my life to be in KHR. thus i got this together really fast! thank you! there's fluff in this! loads of it! ok not loads but there is. i forgot to mention, the cover photo is how Chiaki looks like. give or take. she has black hair with a slight reddish hue. and she's around 170cm?**

**Cookiezfreak- no matter what i can't fully grasp their characters. to me he seems OOC either way! but thank you so much!**

**Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin- thankyousomuch! yep she is really busy. because if you count being in Tsuna's family(1), the disciplinary committee(2), her squad/freelancing/under nono(3) and there're 2 more that are spoilers. but when you hear what the other two are, you'll understand~ loveyoutobits dear!  
**

**i own nada. love you peeps!**

* * *

Sometimes Chiaki really pitied Tsuna. I mean! He has a sadistic, scheming, probably-Satan-himself, trigger happy hitman as his tutor. Wait. Scratch that. Torturer comes closer. She wasn't even going to deny it anymore at this point. After what she saw in the Sawada household that morning, she could only wonder: '_How did he survive…?' _

Let me enlighten you as to why Chiaki began thinking such thoughts in the first place…

_The morning after the whole ordeal…_

"…Why are we so early today?" Chiaki grumbled from beside Yamamoto, sleepiness still evident.

"Haha~ well, the kid wanted us to go to Tsuna's a little earlier, so I guess that's why!" He cheerily answered in the most abstract way possible.

"*Sigh* I really wanna massacre him right now. I already had a late night because of the stupid paperwork Dante dumped and now Reborn pulls this shit on me… Hey Takeshi-kun lend me your shoulder a bit…" She swayed a little and then leaned on him, hooking her arm with his while walking with half-lidded eyes. Believe me, she was sleep deprived and wasn't thinking straight.

" **! **Chiaki-chan?" Yamamoto was completely shocked by the sudden extra weight and warmth on his left shoulder and arm.

"Remind me to kill my right-hand-man/brother next time I see him…" She mumbled, walking a little slower now, her head resting perfectly in the crook of his neck.

A distinct blush crept onto Yamamoto's face as he watched her attempt to walk and sleep with her head sideways on his shoulder. Chiaki had unknowingly blushed a little in her sleep intoxicated state at their close proximity. Yamamoto resigned to his fate that morning with a red face and a smile, just walking slower to match her pace. It was peace until they reached the junction close to Tsuna's house and met with Gokudera.

"Yo! Morning Gokudera!" Yamamoto waved at the bomber with his free arm as if the situation he was in was completely normal.

Gokudera, on the other hand, froze at the sight before him. He was at a loss for how to react. So he just stood there, petrified. A question mark appeared over Yamamoto's head. Then he realised why Gokudera was frozen on the spot.

"Oh. Haha. Well, she was still in her sleepy state and clung to me so she could continue resting until we reached Tsuna's." He explained sheepishly.

"You idiots!" Gokudera had seemingly snapped out of it and proceeded to start another (obviously one-sided) argument with a slightly flushed face. "You should know better than to do this kind of thing in public! And with Mikazuki-san too!"

"Ma ma~ she was sleepy! And I think you shouldn't be yelling, she might not appreciate being woken up. I think she mentioned she's a little like Hibari-san when it comes to sleep."

"Either way! You can't be doing this in public! If anyone sees this it'll ruin Mikazuki-san's reputation as well as the _Vongola's_!" Gokudera was still yelling.

"Ngh… Why is it so noisy…" Chiaki stirred a little, frowning at being woken up from her half-asleep state. Gokudera paled slightly, his mouth clamping shut.

"Oh, are you up now Chiaki-chan?" Yamamoto smiled at her.

"Un… why was it so noisy?" She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes with one of her hands, while the other is still latched onto Yamamoto. Seeing Gokudera, she greeted him, still a little sleepy. "Oh… Morning Gokudera…"

"Good morning Mikazuki-san!" He said, straightening his body.

Then Chiaki noticed she felt oddly warm on her right arm. Her eyes snapped open and her eyes travelled to the source of said warmth and sprung from the source, a.k.a. Yamamoto's arm, when she realised what she did.

"KYAAA! OMG I'M SO SORRY TAKESHI-KUN!" She apologised completely red faced, her hands put together in front of her face is a praying fashion, bowing profusely as she apologised.

"WOAH! Calm down Chiaki-chan! It's ok!" Yamamoto was somewhat taken aback by her reaction and reassured her.

"Are you sure…? I'm pretty sure I just violated your privacy with that act!" She looked up at him before burying her red face in her hands, close to freaking out. Actually, she had freaked the moment she woke up completely.

"Yes. Now please stop freaking out so we can get to Tsuna's on time kay'?" He patted her head.

"Ok…" She replied, still feeling bad.

"Che. Can we get going now?" Gokudera turned away in irritation (read: embarrassment) after witnessing a not-so-in-his-comfort-zone scene. Also because it's his first time seeing a respected senior(?) act so casual and… normal.

"Are you trying to order me around Smokin' Bomb?" She whipped around and playfully glared at him as if the whole ordeal just now never happened. Unfortunately, Gokudera thought she wasn't kidding.

"N-never in my dreams!" He stiffened. Chiaki facepalmed at how he missed the joke.

"Hahaha~ Looks like we're all awake now! Let's go!" Yamamoto said and began walking again.

"I don't need you to tell me that you yakyuu-baka!"

It was way too noisy for comfort all the way to Tsuna's.

* * *

_Tsuna's house…_

**CRASH! BANG! BOOM!**

'_What in the seven hells was THAT about?' _Chiaki thought when they reached the front porch of the Sawada household. The trio opened the door and was met with Lambo running and yelling at the top of his lungs with I-Pin trailing behind him trying to stop whatever mischief he was going to get himself into anyway. The two boys, being used to such a scene, overlooked the chaos apparently brewing.

"Gyahahaha! The candy is all Lambo-san's!" Lambo was running out of the kitchen with an armful of candy, one or two falling from his arms with each step.

"Lambo! Share with I-Pin!" I-Pin chased after the cow-kid trying to reclaim her share of the candy, picking up the candy he dropped along the way.

"AH! Lambo! Don't take it all w- EHHHH?! Why are you guys here so early today?" Tsuna was trying to tell Lambo something before spotting the trio at his door.

"Yo! Morning Tsuna!"

"Jyuudaime! Good morning!"

"Hey. Mornin' Tsunayoshi-san."

Tsuna froze as if they had grown an extra body part.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's not even 7am yet! Why are you all here so early?" Tsuna screeched his signature screech.

Chiaki winced. "Ears, Tsunayoshi-san, EARS."

"Sorry. But really, why…?" Tsuna was hoping it the one most probably behind all this wouldn't be-

"Ciaossu." Reborn stepped out from behind the flower vase with a flower bouquet costume, shattering all of Tsuna's hope.

"Wow, haha, morning kid." Yamamoto greeted.

"As expected of Reborn-san, a master of disguise!" Gokudera said.

"… I have no words." Chiaki deadpanned.

"Oh my! You guys are here early today! Do you want breakfast?" Nana peeked out from the kitchen, hearing the noise caused by the group.

"No thank you maman, we've eaten!" Yamamoto replied with a smile.

"Ok then! Oh, who's your new friend Tsu-kun?" Nana asked her son when she saw Chiaki talking to Reborn.

"Ah! This is Chiaki-san… Chiaki-san, this is my mom…" He introduced them to each other in a slightly offhanded manner. Chiaki turned around to face Tsuna when her name was mentioned.

"Good morning and nice to meet you Mrs Sawada." Chiaki bowed once she realised what was going on.

"Goodness. Call me maman. Everyone does that too!" Nana replied with an obliviously happy face before returning to the kitchen to clean up. Chiaki turned back to the rest of the gang.

"You guys are 2 minutes late." Reborn said monotonously.

"Shit happens." Chiaki said, shrugging. Yamamoto just laughed his usual laugh. Gokudera was at a loss on how to respond for the second time that morning.

"EHH?! So you called them over? Why'd you do that for Reborn?!" Tsuna freaked at his tutor.

"I have my reasons." He replied simply. "Oi. Tsuna. Are you just going to let your family stand there at the doorway waiting for you?" Reborn interjected with a kick to the head, his disguise mysteriously disappeared.

"OWWWWW! Reborn! You didn't have to do that!" Tsuna retorted, rubbing the bump in his hair forming where he was kicked.

"Jyuudaime! Are you alright?!" Gokudera was at his boss' side in an instant, leaving Chiaki dumbfoundedly staring at said right-hand-man.

"Quit the useless talk and go get ready." Leon had crawled onto Reborn's hand and morphed into a familiar green handgun, cocked and aimed at Tsuna.

"HIEEEEEEEE! I'm going! I'm going!" then he scrambled up the stairs to his room in a messed up flurry.

"Hahaha~ wow, Tsuna's fast!"

"Of course he is! Jyuudaime is the best!"

"I don't wanna know anymore." Chiaki rubbed her temples before turning to look at the fedora-wearing-hitman seriously. "Now. Why did you ask us to come early for?"

"I wanted to let you know. I'll be away for the day and I want you to watch Dame-Tsuna today. I need to go and get some info." Reborn told the gang with the air of a pro.

"Of course I will! It's my job as Jyuudaime's right-hand-man to protect him!"

"Haha~ no problem there kiddo!"

"Fine. What else?" Chiaki crossed her arms and sighed in defeat.

"That's it." Reborn smirked as he said that.

"…_.. Come again for Miss Wolf?"_ Chiaki blinked blankly before narrowing her eyes, daring Reborn to repeat what he just said.

"That. Is. It." He repeated word for word, still smirking.

Gokudera and Yamamoto could swear that the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees at that moment. There was a dangerous aura manifesting from Chiaki.

"So let me get this straight… you made me wake up an hour earlier to come here JUST TO TELL ME ONE. FUCKING. SENTENCE?!" The two guys gulped.

"Who knows?" the smirk never left the hitman's face.

"That's it. Nobody messes around with my sleep and gets away with it." Chiaki, cocking one of her two guns, had really flipped this time and Tsuna, being forever the unlucky one, came down just in time to hear that sentence being said to REBORN.

'_HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Did Chiaki-san really just threaten Reborn? Wait. Why did that statement sound just like Hibari-san?!' _was what he was thinking before Reborn used Tsuna as his scapegoat and kicked the gang out.

"Get going or you'll be late." Was all that was said before the door was promptly slammed (quite literally) in their faces.

"REBORN! ** #$!%^&*!** you ** #$%**-" Chiaki had began to unceremoniously spout colourful profanities in all sorts of languages at the infant just behind the wooden door, Yamamoto and Gokudera restraining her from blasting the door open, not caring that her image had just gone out the window.

"HIEEEE! Chiaki-san please calm down!" the words had rolled off Tsuna's tongue before he could stop himself. He paled at his stupidity and clamped his hands over his mouth before things got any worse.

The latter stopped (read: froze) to the three guys' surprise and Chiaki turned around slowly, eyes shadowed by her wavy bangs.

"Calm down?" She asked in an eerily quiet voice, sending shivers down their spines. "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THAT ** !#$% **JUST STOLE AN HOUR OF SLEEP FROM ME?" She was livid.

"Mikazukisanjustaskforpermissionto-" Gokudera tried reasoning in a way-too-rapid-speed and got cut off by her.

"I CAN'T UNDERSTAND THE SHIT YOU JUST SAID! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME KILL THAT BABY." She whipped in the direction of the house and was going to stride back in until her waist was met with a pair of large and comforting arms.

"Chiaki-chan! Please just stop this! You'll can sleep in class later!" it was Yamamoto's turn to try and calm her before she killed everyone within a 5 mile radius. And his 'brilliant' idea (note the air bunnies) was to hug her.

It sorta worked. She froze again. Yay! 10p to Takeshi-kun!

"I can't do that. I'm supposed to be a good student." She whispered, unmoving. It scared the shit outta Tsuna.

Yamamoto breathed out in relief, seeing he finally got her to stop yelling and listen to reason. But the problem was, what he said next is not exactly REASONABLE.

"Well, then why don't you take a nap at lunch? You can use my lap as a pillow!" He smiled, not realising the impact of what he just said. Cue jaw drops from the two guys in the background. Chiaki's body went stoic, fighting back a blush, previous rage completely gone.

"…I'll hold you to that." She whispered just loud enough for Yamamoto to hear, before pulling herself out of his unintentional embrace and picking up her bag that was thrown into a bush by none other than Reborn.

"Let's go." Chiaki slung her bag over her shoulder and just walked off, no longer having the energy to care.

"HUH?" Tsuna and Gokudera were completely confused at this point.

"She's fine now; let's go before we're late!" Yamamoto said as if nothing happened, picking up his school bag.

"… Let's not ask." Tsuna said to Gokudera, just dumbly walking along behind Yamamoto.

"… Jyuudaime, I agree with you entirely." He replied.

'_It's no wonder Hibari-san and Chiaki-san are childhood friends! Their sleeping habits are similarly scary!' _Tsuna thought to himself as they made their way to the school gates.

Oddly, Yamamoto didn't really intend to hug Chiaki. It was just pure instinct.

* * *

Chiaki sauntered into the class looking like a zombie. A pissed-off one at that. Plopping herself onto her desk, she lay her head on the desk in an attempt to sleep. She failed miserably. Why? Because of 'Stupid Takeshi-kun' and his two 'unintentional touches' that morning. At this rate, she'd either be slicing someone up or throwing a tantrum on the reinforced test dummies at home. Or possibly both. Chiaki groaned inwardly for the _n_th time that day. She needed to hit someone.

Her prayers were answered.

The door to her classroom slid open to reveal an oddly happy Hibari Kyoya. And a smirking one at that. Why? We'll never know. (It was Reborn. Nuff' said). He held a black cloak in his arms.

"Chiaki." Hibari said, still smirking, turning every head in the class towards him. The whole class was probably thinking along the same lines: _'did Hibari-senpai just actually call someone by name?!' _ Said person snapped her head up and was about to glare at the prefect when she was met with something to the face.

"Mmph-!" She made a sound and looked at the thing that just smacked her square in the face. It was the cloak. Upon closer inspection, she noticed there was a red band with 'discipline' sewed onto it and attached to the sleeve of the cloak. She glared at it before directing it to the smug fella standing at the doorway, just causing said fella to smirk wider (if even remotely possible).

"Tomorrow. Meeting. 2pm. Be there." He left his position on the doorway as soon as the words were said.

A vein throbbed in Chiaki's forehead. She was having a really bad day. Standing up suddenly with killing intent seeping out, she decided a match with the skylark was in order.

"KYOYA!" She bellowed, grabbing the 'stupid cloak' and strode out with full bloodlust in the direction of our resident head prefect, evident on hitting, or even killing was tempting at this point, someone today.

The whole event left the class (including the _Vongola _boss-to-be and guardians) in stark silence. They had never seen her so livid. She didn't even notice the bomb of fangirls set off when THE Hibari called someone by name. Looks like he (purposely) pushed her buttons today. The 3 Vongolians had unanimously decided on one thing: _Hibari may not survive. _It seemed utterly impossible (this was HIBARI they were talking about!) but with Chiaki's anger levels skyrocketing, it seemed like she could kill anyone at this point.

Meanwhile, Hibari had the perception and common sense (or he just knew Chiaki too well) to head to the roof, awaiting a battle, still smirking. Oh, he got his battle all right. Chiaki slammed the roof door open, almost tearing the hinges off, and glared at Hibari. He narrowed his eyes, smirk gone. He had never seen her THIS mad.

"_Scared are we Kyoya?" _Chiaki hissed, throwing the cloak on the ground.

"I'm never scared." He replied calmly.

"Either way, _**you're it Kyoya.**_" And she charged at him.

"I'll bite you to death." We all know who said THAT.

Hell, this battle was tenfold the intensity of their usual battles. If either one slacked, they risked getting killed (although more on Hibari's end). If anyone witnessed this, they'd faint. What wasn't expected was Chiaki to overpower Hibari. It might have been due to her emotions running high but this bordered on insanity (not that either of them were sane to begin with). Due to that, the battle ended really fast.

Chiaki was just about to knock Hibari out, when the bell rang. She stopped abruptly, standing up and pocketing her daggers. Hibari was smart enough to not retaliate.

"I win." She smirked, her anger fully vented.

"Stupid carnivore. You relied on your anger. Doesn't count."

"You do that all the time, Kyoya-kun. Argument invalid."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES YOU DO! Now shut up and tell me what the crap was this about!" She said while lifting the cloak and thrusting it in Hibari's general direction. His eye twitched.

"It's the disciplinary committee's blazer." He said monotonously.

"NO SHIT THERE SHERLOCK. I meant as to why you gave it to me!"

"The baby said you were obligated to join."

"I WAS but I'm just there in name. I ain't doing shit." She eyed the blazer in her hands.

"It's a rule. All members must have it." Well that was blunt.

"Grrr… Fine. But I mean it when I say I ain't doing shit." And she reluctantly switched blazers. But since the blazer she got was a guy's one, she didn't button up the front. "Hmm. Not bad actually."

"Hn."

"I'm outta here. See ya." Chiaki turned around and gave a lazy wave to Hibari.

"59 to 57." They said in sync as Chiaki closed the door behind her.


	5. Decimo's Family is Insane?

**I forgot. Tsuna's hyper intuition has not been unearthed yet. I apologise for the usage of it previously. i'm BACK! i finished my english presentation and assignments so i'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. for now T^T. sorry if anyone is ooc or shit like that. also, sorry the chappy is shorter. i might post a biodata sheet for Chiaki next chap too, since i feel like i left a lot of loopholes. i apologise in advance for a crappy ending to this chap ._. **

**A.N.- this chap was rewritten. i made a few minor adjustments after i reread the manga cuz i got the timeline messed up. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! my inspiration flew out the window**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and i am a slow updater. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**ONWARDS to CHAPTER 5! [edited and re-uploaded 27th sept 2014]**

* * *

When Chiaki finally made herself presentable enough to enter class, with her new uniform nonetheless (where did the other blazer go? It mysteriously ended up in the reception room), she was already 15 minutes late. She strolled down the hall, her class getting closer and closer.

"Sigh… I don't wanna go back and get lectured again…"

When she finally reached her class, she slowly slid open the door and poked her head through the crack, seeing how bad it was. She was shocked to see a noisy class and no teacher. She spotted a random friend sitting in a group, chatting, just beside the door and asked for some clarification.

"Hey Ogata-kun, where's the teacher?"

"Hmm? Oh! Mikazuki-san! The teacher is late. Not that we're complaining though." The group paused their conversation and turned their attention to Chiaki when they heard her.

"Well this is new…" She muttered, looking at the mess of students spread out in the class.

"I know right? Sensei is rarely late. By the way, what happened just now? Hibari-senpai flipped your switch?" Ogata turned his whole body towards Chiaki while asking.

"Let's just say I had a bad morning."

"It happens. Aren't you coming in?"

"Oh. Right." With that, Chiaki pushed open the door completely and walked in, completely forgetting her change in attire. When Ogata saw it, he froze. Chiaki, not noticing, walked straight over to Tsuna and the gang.

It was only then, when the class directed their gazes to Chiaki, that she realised she had just walked in with a disciplinary committee blazer on her back.

"_SHIT. I forgot!" _she internally hit herself. Trying to ignore the jaw drops and gazes burning her back, she sat down beside Yamamoto and faced the gang.

"Yo! What you guys up to?" Chiaki smiled and casually asked them. Tsuna froze.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He screeched once he registered what Chiaki was wearing. Chiaki's hands flew to her ears in an attempt to save them, and sprung from her seat.

"GOD! Seriously, Tsunayoshi-san! MY EARS!" She yelled.

"B-but, how-, what- WHY?" Tsuna freaked.

"Remember I lost to Kyoya-kun yesterday? Remember our bet? Remember how THIS happened?"

"Haha~ I remember all right! It was a shame your match was interrupted. Then you could avoid being force to join the disciplinary committee. But you look cool in their blazer too!" Yamamoto interjected, sort of 'checking out' Chiaki's new look.

"B-bakashi!** (combi of baka and Takeshi) **D-don't look at me like that!" Chiaki retorted with a reddening face.

"YOU YAKYUU-BAKA! As if hugging Mikazuki-san twice this morning wasn't bad enou-"

"GOKUDERA HAYATO! I DARE YOU TO FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Chiaki snarled at him with a scarlet red face. He didn't have to yell that out to everyone in the class!

"Aww. It wasn't that bad was it? I remember that you were the one that clung to m-" Yamamoto teased.

"KYAAH! JUST SHUT UP TAKKUNNNNNNNNN!" Chiaki whined, unconsciously giving Yamamoto a nickname.

"HIEEE! Guys! P-please stop this!"

The whole class was listening in to the conversation, and so far they couldn't believe any of it. _Chiaki calls Dame-Tsuna by first name?! Chiaki calls Hibari 'Kyoya-kun' and she DOESN'T get bitten to death?! Chiaki was forced to enter the disciplinary committee?! Yamamoto hugged Mikazuki TWICE this morning? _The class couldn't take it. They were saved from the insanity known as the _Vongola _guardians by the teacher entering the class.

Chiaki took this chance to escape to her desk, sinking down very low into her seat. Her mentality was shattered. She would need time to recover. As she buried her face in her hands, she ignored every word the teacher said in front.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

School passed by so slow, Chiaki wanted to put a bullet into the class clock. At lunch she ended up eating with Kyoko and Hana, NOT sleeping on Yamamoto's lap as she planned (trust me, she was tempted), she didn't want a gossip to break out after all, and looked like a zombie the whole day. Also, she was mad at Yamamoto and Gokudera. They still walked back to Tsuna's (his mom prepared dinner for them), but Chiaki stayed in front, ignoring the guys.

"Come on Chiaki-chan~ I was just teasing. Please forgive me?" Yamamoto was trying to apologise, but she just looked away.

"I'm REALLY sorry for being so inconsiderate Mikazuki-senpai!" Gokudera was doing the same, putting aside the arguments with Yamamoto for the moment.

"Y-yeah… I mean, they really are sorry…" Tsuna tried putting in a good word for his two best friends.

"No." she stopped walking. It was the first word she had said to them after the incident.

"WHA- Why? We're really sorry!" Gokudera ran in front of her and asked her straight out.

"Because you downright humiliated me. But, I'm willing to overlook it for a favour…"

"Really?!" not it was Yamamoto's turn to run in front of her.

"You're a different case. Now, Gokudera…" She shot Yamamoto down, leaving him disappointed.

"Yes?!"

"I need you to help me do my homework for the next week. Dante swamped me with another crapload of damage paperwork and I have no time to finish the school's crappy homework."

"Y-yes Mikazuki-senpai!" He saluted her. She frowned.

"Stop calling me that. As for you… Takeshi-kun…" Said guardian lit up and looked at her with wide eyes. Yet he was a little disappointed that she had reverted to how she normally called him. He liked that nickname.

"… I wanna taste the sushi YOU make." She smiled.

"No problem at all!" He let out a breath he had been holding in relief.

"Phew…" Tsuna did the same.

"Now let's get going shall we?" Yamamoto said and took off running.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Chiaki yelled and followed after him, with Tsuna and Gokudera just behind her.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

The next morning Chiaki woke up late since it was a Saturday. Sitting up in her bed, she stared blankly at the wall in front of her, remembering yesterday's events. She had gone for dinner at Tsuna's, and got quite a shock.

Firstly, the two kids they had seen running past them last morning were actually somehow affiliated with the _Vongola,_ although one was actually a freaking _Bovino._ I mean, a_ Bovino _for crying out loud! She could only describe Lambo in one sentence. A pain in the ass. Although Chiaki quite liked I-Pin. She WAS one-quarter Chinese after all. Not to mention she also practised Chinese martial arts from time to time, since she began taking an interest in it after her family's death.

What caught her by surprise was that Poison Scorpion was living there too. What really caught her by surprise was that Gokudera and Bianchi were related! What AMUSED her was how Gokudera foamed at the mouth and went down for the count at seeing his sister's face. It was solid gold to her! Not to mention how she squealed when she found out Fuuta was there too.

_Flashback…_

"Tsuna-nii! Takeshi-nii! Hayato-nii! Okaeri!" Fuuta ran out and greeted them, and skidded to a halt when he saw Chiaki. Chiaki froze when she saw him.

"Fuuta/Aki-nee!" The two yelled unanimously while Fuuta tackled Chiaki in a hug, sending her backwards into the wall.

"HIEEEE! You two know each other?" Tsuna screamed (again).

"Yep! I used to play with him a lot two years back, then I got busy, he got busy, and we haven't hung out in ages, even though I see in HQ sometimes. Fuuta~ my you've grown!" Chiaki sounded like an aunt that hadn't seen her nephew for years.

"Aki-neeeeeeeeeee! I've missed you!" Fuuta cooed while snuggling further into Chiaki's uniform.

"Well, at least now I know why I haven't seen you the last few weeks… How bout we go out for ice cream tomorrow? Just like old times."

"YAY! Aki-nee you're the best!" Fuuta jumped about in glee.

"Lambo-san wants ice cream too!" Lambo fussed when he heard this.

"No! This is for me and Aki-nee only!" Fuuta argued and stamped his foot.

"WAHHHH Lambo-san wants ice cream!"

Because of that, dinner was chaos. As usual.

_Flashback over…_

"Oh god… Decimo's family is insane…" Chiaki chuckled and got out of bed.

She looked at the clock at her bedside, it said 9am. She made a few mental notes of what she had to do today, firstly, her promise with Fuuta. Secondly, dump her school work to Gokudera. Third, go and get her free sushi. Finally… she had a crapload of paperwork courtesy of Dante getting into a fight with the Vongola's resident hothead, destroying half the dining room.

"Sigh… what to do… I hate paperwork… I'll kill him when I get back to Italy…" She grumbled, getting her breakfast together and relaxing for a while, reading, drawing, watching TV… It was a rare moment for her. She didn't even notice time had passed by so fast until the old grandfather clock in the living room stuck 12.

"CRAP! It's that late already?" the book in her hand falling to the floor. She scrambled to get her things together, putting on a jeans skirt (with a pair of shorts underneath of course) and a light blue hoodie with white stars on it. Backpack with homework for Gokudera? Check. Chiaki slung the bag across her shoulder and left for Tsuna's house, locking the door with a soft 'click'.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

When Chiaki reached Tsuna's house, it was 12:30. She knocked on the door and went in, only to be welcomed with a barrage of pink grenades in her face. Her eyes widened and she dodged, allowing the grenades to explode on the front porch. Chiaki raised an eyebrow. It couldn't be Reborn… grenades just weren't his style.

"GYAHAHAHA! DIE REBORN!" Lambo came running from the staircase, throwing another barrage of pink grenades at the hitman she just only noticed sitting in the living room.

"So that's where the grenades came from…" Chiaki muttered.

**BOOM!**

"Hold… it… in… WAHHHHH!" Lambo began crying and took out the 10-year-bazooka. Chiaki's eyes widened. Then 'poof' went Lambo. Chiaki, who completely forgot about the existence of the 10-year-bazooka, ran to the living room to see if the brat was okay.

When the pink smoke cleared, she was utterly shocked to see the 10YL Lambo. At this moment, Tsuna came running down from his room when he heard the explosion. He saw Chiaki and screamed his normal scream.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Chiaki-san! Why are you here?" Chiaki winced.

"Tsunayoshi-san… my ears…" She rubbed her ears, how many times had she said that already? Before Tsuna could apologise, Reborn came and landed in his fluffy hair.

"OWWW!"

"Ciaossu, Chiaki."

"Geez Reborn. Way to greet someone." Chiaki rolled her eyes. "where's Fuuta? While I'm on the topic, your mom is out too?"

"Fuuta is in the bathroom, he should be out soon. Chiaki-san, why don't you come in first?" Tsuna offered and led her to the living room.

"Maman is out shopping." Reborn suddenly said from atop Tsuna head as Chiaki sat down on one of the tatami mats. Then he jumped off and landed on the tatami mat opposite Chiaki while Tsuna sat at the edge of the table.

"Anyway, Chiaki. You're heading back to Italy next week right?" Reborn started casually.

Chiaki sighed. "You seem to know everything now don't you? Yeah, I have to go back to my squad, I've been away too long. They're probably in a mess. Maybe I'll kill my right-hand-man while I'm at it." She said while picking on her fingernails.

Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard this. "You're leaving?!" He burst out in shock, standing up and knocking over the Ferris wheel ornament on the table. Chiaki turned to him and blinked blankly at him.

"Yeah? My squad might burn down the whole HQ if I don't go back soon." The very thought of it gave her a headache, and she rubbed her temples with a troubled look on her face.

Tsuna felt sad at the thought of losing a friend. That was when reborn threw a leon-mallet at him. Effectively plastering him to the floor.

"OWWWW! REBORN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Tsuna whined as he peeled his face off the floor.

"Need you be so harsh oh great hitman?" Chiaki teased Reborn, shifting a little in her seat. "You could've just told him."

"Where's the fun in that?" Reborn smirked, sitting back down as if nothing happened.

"Sadist." Chiaki snorted, turning to Tsuna with a reassuring smile. "No worries Tsunayoshi-san. I'll be back after a couple of days. At most a week. I just have to send a couple of reports in, get in contact with some people from alliance families, check up on my squad, revise and train them, file in their progress, see if the CEDEF and Vongola intel team have any new info for me, confirm if I have any new missions, maybe even kill Dante for the extra paperwork…" She started counting off her fingers, only to realise she ran out of fingers to count on. She frowned while Tsuna gaped in horror. How can someone so young have so much to do?

A bullet whizzed past Tsuna's head. He visibly flinched and squatted into a ball.

"Stop gaping like an idiot, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn blew the nonexistent smoke from the tip of the gun before leon morphed back into a chameleon and crawled onto Reborn's fedora, tongue flicking. Just as this happened, Fuuta came into the living room.

"Ah! Aki-nee! You're here!" Fuuta ran toward Chiaki and tackled her in a hug, both of them falling to the floor.

"Oof! You didn't have to do that you know?" Chiaki said getting off the floor and reverting to a sitting position. "Hang on a second… I just realised the house is a little too quiet…"

Fuuta grinned. "Lambo and I-Pin are having their afternoon nap."

"No wonder… Well then, shall we go?" Chiaki stood up, gesturing to the front door.

"Uhn!" Fuuta smiled happily and raced towards the door.

"Um… Be careful, Chiaki-san and Fuuta. And… uh, can you make sure he's back by 5?" Tsuna shyly spoke.

"Sure." And the duo left the Sawada residence.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

By the time Chiaki and Fuuta finished their ice cream, it was 2 o'clock. And it seemed like an appropriate time for lunch. As if on cue, Fuuta's stomach made a sound not unlike an alarm clock rattling in a cardboard box… I apologise, that was totally random.

"It's that late already huh…?" Chiaki mused to herself as Fuuta skipped beside her happily. They had just left the ice cream parlour and were now just aimlessly walking, enjoying each other's company while talking about random things. Then Chiaki felt a small tug on her hoodie; looking down she saw Fuuta with a pleading face.

"Aki-nee… I'm hungry…" Fuuta whined softly.

She squatted down so that she was at his eye level. "Why don't we go to Takeshi-nii's place for lunch?" Fuuta's eyes sparkled when she said that.

"Yay! Let's go! Let's go!" He squealed and grabbed Chiaki's hand, dragging her along.

They ended up spending almost 3 hours there. They talked, they played, all in all, a normal day for a teen. After sending Fuuta back safely, Chiaki headed home. As she approached her house front gate, she spotted a small envelope sticking out ever so slightly from her mailbox. Raising an eyebrow, she took the envelope and went into her house. Taking off her shoes while opening the envelope, she almost jumped for joy when she saw what the card inside said.

"Oh YES! Finally! A real vacation!" She was invited to a cruise to the Mafia islands next weekend! Best part was that her need to go back to Italy was delayed by a week. A whole week! Jackpot! Hmm? There was a note attached to the card…

_'I know you need a break. It pains me to see my only daughter work so hard. Go have some fun. Take it as an early birthday gift. –Timoteo._' She teared up before breaking out into a grin.

"Packing time~" With that she skipped to her bedroom, taking out her dark red luggage bag and packing things for the trip to the island.


	6. The Mafia Islands

**G'DAY PEEPS! i'm back from the dead! sorry i couldn't upload earlier, i really didn't have the time. but at least i got the next chapter up! i apologise in advance for any crappiness. **

**A/N: the previous chappy was slightly altered at the end. go read up! also:**

_**"bold italics"**_** italian**

"normal" = japanese

**Disclaimer: i own nada and I AM A SLOW UPDATER. you have been warned. [uploaded 28th sept 2014]**

* * *

The next week flew by, and soon it was time to head to the mafia island. Chiaki had happily called Dante over to join her, much to her other squad members' dismay, and the two headed out to the port where the cruise ship was anchored. Meanwhile, Tsuna and Nana were heading into the dining hall, only to discover Lambo, I-Pin, Bianchi and Reborn on the verge of messing up their vacation.

_A little while earlier…_

"Ciaossu, Chiaki, Dante." Reborn popped up from nowhere and nearly scared the living daylights outta the two. Although Dante's reaction was much more… exaggerated.

"GAH!" Dante jumped backwards and crashed into the wall, leaving a barely noticeable dent.

Chiaki raised an eyebrow. "Really, Reborn? Cosplaying became your thing now? Put some real clothes on for goodness sake."

"_**Reborn…? The number one hitman Reborn?!"**_ Dante exclaimed in Italian, still plastered to the wall with eyes wide as discs.

"_**The one and only."**_ Reborn smirked, still acting as a statue holding a vase.

After the whole shenanigan was over, Chiaki and Dante ran into Tsuna who was freaking out because Reborn was telling him they were heading to an island owned by the mafia.

"Tsunayoshi-san! I didn't think I'd run into you here!" Chiaki walked over to the two waving her hand.

"C-chiaki-san?! D-don't tell me… You're heading to the mafia island too?!" He freaked out.

"Where else would she be headed?" Reborn interjected.

"But… weren't you supposed to be heading back to Italy?" He shrank back a little, fearing Reborn and his leon-mallet.

"Papa was awesome enough to delay it for me. So it looks like I can join you guys for new years!" Chiaki grinned. Behind her, however, Dante was on full alert and keeping his eyes on Tsuna, acquaintance of Reborn or not.

"Uh…" Tsuna felt the glare on him, shrinking back even further. Chiaki sensed the killing aura behind her and told Dante to back off without even turning her head.

"_**Dante. Back off. He's a friend. Also, Japanese please." **_Chiaki said calmly in Italian.

"_**Sorr- **_Sorry boss." Dante switched to Japanese with a slight accent.

"Dante! Name!" Chiaki turned to him and huffed, her red-black hair swinging behind her in a loose ponytail.

"Ack. Sorry. It's a habit." He sheepishly apologised.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was blankly trying to register who the man was. Then he remembered Chiaki mentioning about a Dante. His eyes widened in realisation.

"Y-you're Chiaki-san's right-hand-man…" the words slipped out of Tsuna's mouth, causing Dante to become alert again.

"Dante! I mean it! Stop that!" Chiaki whacked him upside, causing him to stumble a little. "And besides, that's Decimo you're scowling at." She offhandedly said.

"What?!" Dante turned from Chiaki to Tsuna and back to Chiaki, giving her an incredulous look. "Seriously? And don't you mean a candidate? Have you forgotten your older brothers?" She ignored him.

"Don't mind him Tsunayoshi-san. He's like that."

"I never minded… uh… hi?" Tsuna uncertainly greeted Dante.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't know if you were an ally of Chiaki or not. Uh, Tunayochi was it?" Dante's furrowed a little trying to pronounce Tsuna's name. Chiaki stifled a laugh.

"U-uh… it's Tsunayoshi... but you can call me Tsuna for short." Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Tsuna. Weren't you going to look for maman?" Reborn butt in.

"Ah! Right! Uh. See you later Chiaki-san!" Tsuna said and ran off. Once he was out of sight, Reborn turned to Chiaki.

"By the way, Chiaki. Are any of the CEDEF on board? I need to pass something to Iemitsu."

"Hmm… I think I saw Oregano just now. Why? What happened?" Chiaki's eyes narrowed in seriousness.

"I just wanted to check something." Reborn answered in the most abstract way possible. Chiaki rolled her eyes, seriousness all gone.

"Yeeeeah. Well I'm heading to the pool with Dante. See you on the island." With that, the duo left the infamous hitman standing in the middle of the corridor with a scheming look all over his face.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

It wasn't long before they reached the island and Chiaki had gone into super-happy-and-carefree mode, jumping around like a normal teenage girl on a sugar high. Behind her, her proclaimed brother just shook his head at the spectacle before him. After all, it wasn't everyday you get to see your boss-slash-little sister acting… well, not boss-like.

Just before they had reached the island, Chiaki had changed into a pair of blue floral patterned shorts and a red singlet with frills on the sleeve. She even made Dante change into khaki shorts and a t-shirt, saying he needed to loosen up. Which was true in a sense.

Upon reaching they ran into Gokudera, who was seen sneaking out from the cargo of the ship when they passed by the unloading dock.

"Mikazuki-san?!" Gokudera exclaimed as he peered out from behind a crate on the dock. Chiaki gave him a WTF face when she spotted him.

"Seriously Gokudera! Need you stalk Tsunayoshi-san to THIS extent?" Chiaki put her hands on her hip as she lectured Gokudera with complete exasperation.

"Wha-! No! it's not what you think! As Jyuudaime's right-hand-man I must be at his side at all times to protect him!" Gokudera sprung out of his hiding spot to clear things up before it got outta hand.

"See Chiaki?" Dante brightened up at knowing there was someone who had the same chain of thought as him and slung his shoulder over Gokudera's shoulder. "He thinks that we should be by our boss' side at all times too! What if something happens?"

Gokudera flung him off. "Who the hell are you?! Don't touch me!"

"Hey! I thought we thought alike!" Dante retorted.

"Well, what you thought, you thought wrong." Gokudera snorted. They then proceeded to begin bickering.

Chiaki buried her hands in her face. Why was her brother fighting with a mere child? Goes to show they never grew up.

"GUYS! First off, Dante! He's a child! You're agreeing AND bickering with and LIKE a child! Secondly, Gokudera! Show some respect to your senior and MY right-hand-man!" Chiaki burst out and lectured the two. They gulped.

"Sorry boss/Mikazuki-san." Came the unanimous answer. Before anything else could be said, a bunch of black suited guards came and started yelling at Gokudera. Most probably for beating his way through the guards upon boarding.

_**"You! Smoking bomb! You need to come with us for-"**_ A random guy began shouting. Chiaki cut him off as she swung around with her red and white travelling backpack on her back.

_**"Enough. Just what is the big issue here?"**_ She switched to boss mode and addressed the guards flocking around them. They had apparently not noticed her due to the fact that she was dressed so casually.

_**"Miss De Serafin! Pardon us for not noticing your presence earlier."**_ The guards bowed in respect.

_**"Let's not sweat the formalities. Doesn't matter what smoking bomb did. He's with me."**_

_**"But miss De Serafin! He beat up the entrance guards to gain forced entry! He could be harbouring ill intentions!"**_ The guard's head shot up in an attempt to reason.

_**"As much of a delinquent as he looks, he's not that kind of person. I can personally vouch for that. Unless you'd like to take us both in for questioning?"** _Chiaki taunted. The guards blanched.

_**"N-never would we dare do that to the Vongola's princess!"**_

_**"In that case,"**_ Chiaki flashed a heart-melting smile, _**"we'll be on our way."**_

_**"Please. Pardon our rudeness."**_ The guards bowed again.

Chiaki chuckled lightly. _**"It's a small matter. I was only kidding. Don't take it to heart."**_ Then they left the harbour.

"Don't say a word." Chiaki hissed to the two guys as they turned around and walked off.

Once out of earshot, they relaxed a little.

"Sigh. I hate those kind of situations. But really, Gokudera. Don't go pulling those kind of stunts again." Chiaki slumped and told said bomber.

"Y-yes…" He said, embarrassed at making her bail him out.

"Great. They're definitely going to report this. Don't let Chiaki's help go down the drain by doing stupid things again. She staked her reputation by vouching for you." Dante then turned to Gokudera.

"Well, what's done is done. Anyway Dante, new rule. When out in the mafia society, you are allowed to call me boss. I just realised I don't want to explain why you call me by a Japanese name when to them you are just my subordinate and I'm an Italian to the mafia world." Chiaki put her hand on her chin in thought. Dante nodded.

"But boss, you could say it's a pet name given by Japanese friends?" Dante offered.

"Yes, but there's a problem there. I can't say that I have TWO pet names. After all, Gokudera calls me by family name but the rest of Decimo's family calls me by first name." She closed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. "Which is why, this rule now applies to you too, Gokudera. You call me Lianna or whatever version of it floats your boat as long as it isn't my Japanese family name. Understood? As much as I don't like it…" mumbling the last part to herself, she opened her eyes once more and averted them to Gokudera without turning her head.

"Yes, Lianna-san!" Gokudera nodded with full vigour.

"Anyway, we're heading to check in, so see you later Gokudera. Stay out of trouble kay?" Chiaki smiled and walked off with Dante in tow.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

The two walked towards the front desk in the information building, with Dante commenting on every little thing that piqued his interest. Chiaki just listened silently with a relaxed smile. Just as they were about to reach the building, they saw the rest of the Sawada family getting ready to go for a swim. Chiaki called out to the group of blissfully ignorant people running around on the shore, greeting them from afar.

"_**Another group of people from Japan that you know and I don't?"**_ Dante said with a raised eyebrow, reverting back to Italian.

"_**Hold your horses! You'll meet them soon enough."**_ Dante snorted. Chiaki whacked his head again, almost making him lose his grip on his bag, just as they entered the building.

Not 10 seconds after they got in line, something (or someone, in this case) rammed straight into Chiaki, making her ram into Dante. Thank the gods he didn't ram into the guy in front. A war and mass of bodies at the reception table is not a good way to start a vacation.

"_**What the hell?"**_ cue the unanimous cussing by Chiaki and Dante.

"HIEEE! Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry I really didn't mean it please don't kill me!" A timid high-pitched voice from the floor started apologising profusely in fear of getting killed. Looking down, one could see a person curled up in a ball, hands at the front of the line in a futile attempt to shield himself.

"Tsunayoshi-san/Tsuna?!" again, cue the unanimous reaction.

"Chiaki-san? Dante-san?" Said brunette looked up at the sound of familiar voices.

"What a way to greet us." Chiaki rolled her eyes.

"S-sorry…"

"Well, don't just stand there then. Get in line; it'll be our turn soon." Dante unceremoniously pulled Tsuna up from the floor. Just as he did that…

"_**Next!"**_ The receptionist called out to Chiaki.

"_**Hello, Lianna De Serafin from the Vongola Famiglia. And my escort Dante Silvestria."**_ Chiaki said with familiarity.

"_**Nice to see you again miss De Serafin, invitation?"**_ Chiaki handed her the invitation with both her and Dante's name on it. Behind them, Tsuna paled at the mention of 'invitation', seeing that he didn't have one. _**"Haven't seen you around in a while. Busy?"**_

"_**Yeah. You know how it's like in this business. You can never get a day off."**_ Chiaki chuckled, making small talk. She sounded so much like an adult, Tsuna shivered (don't ask me why. Its Tsuna we're talking about here).

"_**Ok, your details are registered. Miss De Serafin and Mr Silvestria, room 1202. Have a nice stay, hopefully we can see you more often!"**_ the receptionist handed them each a key with a large '1202' printed on it and smiled.

"_**I'm taking the bed near the window."**_ Chiaki immediately said to Dante.

"_**As always."**_ Dante rolled his eyes.

"_**Let's just put our stuff down.**_ See you later Tsunayoshi-san! Good luck!" Chiaki and Dante waved to him as they walked to the elevator, although there was a slight sadistic tone to her 'good luck'. But knowing she is in cahoots with Reborn when it comes to Tsuna's training, it isn't surprising.

Tsuna gulped as he walked towards the desk. He heard the sadistic tone, and why would someone wish 'good luck' just for registering details? Now he had ANOTHER thing to worry about; the bad feeling in his stomach intensifying.

**=Bow Wow Woof Bark=**

After all was said and done, Chiaki had changed into her swimsuit, which was a red (again?!) two piece with purple rims and a white ribbon on each piece (in the middle for the top and a smaller one at the side for the bottom). Dante resigned to taking a nap then looking for some of his friends at the bar.

"Suit yourself." Chiaki sighed, tying a light yellow sash to her waist and putting on a large t-shirt.

"I need a break too, boss. You don't want to overwork your favourite brother do you?" He teased, plonking himself on the bed.

"But, but, you're my second favourite! After Xanxus-nii!" She teased back with a kiddy tone of voice as she began concealing her weapons on her.

"What?!" Dante shot up from the bed with a hurt look on his face.

"I'm kidding! Geez you can take bullets like a tank but a single joke kills you?" She wasn't letting up on the teasing. Dante crossed his arms as if throwing a fit.

"Oh come on. I'm joking, you know you're still my favourite brother and right-hand-man." Chiaki gave him a quick hug before heading towards the door.

"I'm your ONLY right-hand-man." He rolled his eyes.

"You forgot Gaia." Chiaki facepalmed, leaning against the door.

"She's the left-hand. Screw her." Dante pouted.

"Yeah yeah. I'm leaving now. Keep your earpiece on in case I need you kay'?" She adjusted her own earpiece and opened the door, slipping her sandals on.

"Will do boss. Be careful." Dante said, sitting up on the bed and facing the door where Chiaki was.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" Chiaki rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day and closed the door behind her.

She sighed at the whole situation that happened and walked down the hall to the elevator. Upon reaching the ground floor, she greeted a few people and headed to a quieter part of beach to relax before going to play with the Sawada family. After all, she missed her solitude.

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, our favourite brunette was inwardly crying: "Chiaki-sannnnn how could you abandon me to these two Spartan babies?!"_

Chiaki sneezed.

Not to mention her solitude was short lived when a beach ball plonked her on the head and she fell off the beach chair.

"GYAH!"

"I'm so sorry! The kids didn't mean it!" Sawada Nana came over to apologise when she saw who they hit was none other than Chiaki.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Chiaki said getting up from the sand. "Eh? Maman?"

"Oh! Chiaki-chan! I wondered where you went to." Maman helped her up from the sand.

"I went to the reception desk to check in. I saw Tsunayoshi-san too, although there seemed to be a little complications so he'll be late." Chiaki said while wiping the sand off.

"Chiaki! Come play with Lambo-san!" cue the annoying ones.

"Ah. Shadow Wolf, you're here too?" Bianchi was next to come towards them.

"Y-yeah." Chiaki said and peeled Lambo off her arm, throwing him back to maman.

Unfortunately, Lambo is more annoying than we give him credit for. After Chiaki took off her clothes and weapons and stuff to go swim, Lambo tackled her in another 'play-with-me' frenzy, making her fall face first into the water, before running away to maman.

"Bluegh! Okay, that was unexpected…" Chiaki coughed as she stood up, water up to her knees.

"I never expected a top elite hitman to get done in by a mere child from a lower class famiglia." Bianchi giggled.

"Hey… I couldn't be bothered to dodge since it was a kid. But I didn't expect him to harbour that much force." Chiaki said and began letting down her hair since it was now wet.

**BOOM!**

An explosion was heard and several battleships were seen in the distance.

"An ambush?!" Chiaki exclaimed before running out of the water to get her clothes and weapons, Bianchi not far behind her.

"There must've been a spy! I'm going to get maman and the kids to safety!" Bianchi grabbed her things and ran towards the family.

"I'm going to find Dante then head to the frontlines!" Chiaki yelled back, putting her clothes and weapons back on before running towards the town centre.

"Dante! Come in! Dante!" Chiaki spoke into her earpiece. After a moment of static, Dante's frantic voice could be heard.

"Boss? Boss! We're under attack! Where are you?! are you hurt?!" Dante yelled.

"Idiot! My ear! Where are _you_?! I'll head over!" Chiaki yelled into the earpiece as payback.

"I'm heading to the back of the castle! Word is that some of the enemies got in through the back!"

"Got it! Meet you there!" and she tuned off the earpiece as a small smile spread over her face. "Now THIS, is how you start a vacation, Vongola Style."


	7. Omake: Disciplinary Gal

**Sorry guys this isn't an chapter update! i lost inspiration due to lack of sleep and upcoming exams, so don't expect an update until next month. sorry again! i only want to give you guys the best, so giving a sloppy update is no good. instead, i have for you guys an omake i put together last month, i just forgot to upload it. for those that wondered how Kusakabe reacted to Hibari letting a girl (Chiaki) into the committee, here it is! by the way, you guys can request ya know, i'm willing to write for people too! p.s: i still don't own a thing.**

**Acknowledgements!**

**Brightcloud0915, thanks for the support! i'll try, but may not make an update this month**

**InLuvWithCandy, hahaha, is that a omake request i hear? *cue sinister smile* i'm on it! (after exams)  
**

**Hitsugaya Hibari Nico Robin, EXACTLY! ikr! if the Vongola ain't crazy they ain't Vongola. and yes, they are awesome on so many different levels!**

**kyokosasagawa-sawada95, wao. you actually thought it was fluffy?! yay i caught someone's attention! *does happy dance* expect fluff wherever i can fit it! thanks for the support!**

**i now present, The ****Omake: Disciplinary Gal! [uploaded 2nd oct]**

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya was speechless. No, speechless was an understatement for crying out loud! This was the first time his leader had actually deemed a female student worthy enough by his standards; asking (full on threatening) her to join the disciplinary committee and said female student had actually agreed (was forced by a sadistic hitman)! He couldn't decide whether said girl was too brave or just plain suicidal.

Today he was in charge of duties with her. The funny thing was, her duties were kept to a minimum. Did his leader have a soft spot for her? (it was part of their deal that she wouldn't be tied down, and Hibari keeps his words.) He checked his watch. 20 more minutes before they had to start, and yet said girl was nowhere in sight.

He had asked Tsuna and some of the other guys as to what kind of a person she was. What he got: "She is sometimes quiet sometimes loud, mostly nice sometimes 'evil', likes to be alone yet likes hanging out with people too, a little tomboyish but can act like a lady if she wants." All in all, a little bit of an oddball. Little did he know, if he said that out loud he'd get killed by said lady.

He was about to go and look for her when the door slid open with a bam.

"Kusakabe-san! I'm sorry I'm late! That idiot of a skylark was putting me in a spot. I mean, how do you expect me to go patrolling AND fight with him at the same time?" Said girl burst through the door with an immediate apology.

"… Are you Mikazuki Chiaki?" He said, somewhat stunned by the way his leader was called by her.

"Yep. And you must Kusakabe Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." She said bowing slightly.

Taken aback by the politeness of Chiaki, he blanked for a moment.

"Oh. Uh… nice to meet you too." He awkwardly responded.

There was a temporary silence, while Chiaki looked at Kusakabe's face, wondering what had stunned him to such a degree.

"Uh… aren't we supposed to go on duty?" She broke the silence.

"Right! Well, let's go, and I'll show you what we need to do…" He quickly got up, snapping out of his daze.

"Ok…" There was suspicion in her tone.

They went around a regular route that was set for patrolling, checking for vandalism acts, bullies and such. Oh and crowds too.

"… That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard of." Chiaki said bluntly with a deadpanned look.

"But it's Kyo-san's orders, we have to obey." Kusakabe told her.

"Yeah right. I'll just get them to make sure to stay outta Kyoya-kun's way then." She shrugged.

"You actually call him that?" the question slipped out before he could stop himself.

"Hmm? Call who what?" She said while trying to balance on an imaginary line beneath her.

"I mean Kyo-san. You call him 'Kyoya-kun' and he DOESN'T bite you to death?" He said incredulously.

She scoffed, still balancing herself perfectly on the imaginary line. "Please. I've been calling him that since we were kids. I'd beat the shit outta him if he suddenly had a problem with it."

Now THAT really shocked Kusakabe.

"KIDS? How long have you even known him?"

"Hum… since we were 3 I guess? We were neighbours until I disappeared to Italy. Now that I think about it, I kinda feel bad for not telling him before going MIA." She stopped walking, looking at the ground, suddenly sad.

"Err…" What was he supposed to do?

"But! That was too long ago to be moping about. So let's go finish this dumb patrol so I can go home."

"But we have to do a report and send it in before we can go…" He trailed off, suddenly fearful of her reaction.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

"it's just protocol…" he shrunk back a little.

"I think imma kill Kyoya-kun for that…" She stopped suddenly and whipped her head to the open window to her left, spotting the gang of Vongolians just leaving the school. Unknowingly, Chiaki walked to the window and rested her elbows on the ledge, letting out a soft smile.

"Uh… Mikazuki-san?" Kusakabe walked over to her and snapped her out of her revere.

"Oops. Sorry." Chiaki retained her smile and continued walking down the corridor, no longer seeing if Kusakabe was following her.

He wondered why Hibari made such a nice girl join the committee. She may be an upbeat person, but her dark blue eyes spoke otherwise. It said she was a quiet loner by heart. There was also a kind of sadness in it that he couldn't describe. But she held an air of authority as well. It was conflicting.

Chiaki saw that he still wasn't following her and turned around to call him back to earth.

"Kusakabe-san? Are you just gonna stand there all day?" She grinned.

"Ah. No, no. let's just finish off this floor then send in the report." Kusakabe shook his head and continued walking. He thought that Chiaki wouldn't survive the committee until they ran into a gang of seniors when they turned a corner to go up a flight of stairs. Seniors that were on the verge of getting expelled due to many assorted reasons.

"Well, well~ what do we have here? When did the disciplinary committee recruit pretty girls?" a buff looking guy stood up from his position on the staircase and turned to where Chiaki and Kusakabe had stopped in their tracks.

"Maybe these girls are exclusively for us. Gihihi." A lean guy with a tiger tattoo on his arm laughed a creepy laugh and turned his head to another guy in the corner. "Hey, Kuro. Looks like we got ourselves a lucky final haul before we get expelled outta this shitty school.

Kusakabe internally flinched. Hibari would kill them if he heard that. But the bigger problem was that they were outnumbered 2 to 5. Actually, 1 to 5, since Chiaki can't fight. Or that was what he thought anyway.

"Oh? We got lucky huh?" The shady guy in the corner who seemed to be the leader, to Chiaki anyway, said with amusement in his voice. He stood up and walked out of the shadows, revealing a well toned guy with a scar on his forehead. Probably courtesy of Hibari. "Hey, girly, I might let your friend over there go if you come and play with us."

Chiaki was blatantly unfazed throughout the whole exchange and just stood there, arms crossed, with a bored look on her face, not unlike Hibari's. Except that her aura had changed from carefree to alert. Much to Kusakabe's horror, she completely ignored the group in front of her and turned her head to him, speaking to him as if nothing happened.

"Let's head back to the committee's room. I wanna get home." She spoke in a tired voice, walking directly towards the gang, opting to just walk past them and up the stairs unless they were stupid enough to touch her. Kusakabe froze on the spot, before going to grab Chiaki and stop her from getting killed when the gang made their move. He was too late. And for that he got to witness Chiaki's awesomeness.

"Hey! How dare you ignore our leader girly-" the guy with the tattoo grabbed her arm. Not a split second later, Chiaki let her training kick in, effectively turning her body to the bully, locking her arms on the arm that he had latched onto her and flung him down the stairs, his body landing with a resounding thud just in front of Kusakabe, groaning in pain.

Kusakabe's jaw dropped. The rest of the gang members were stunned speechless. Chiaki just brushed off the spot where she was grabbed and sighed. "Great. Now I need to disinfect." She cracked her neck and fingers, well aware of what was going to happen next. It served as a good training session for her. "Well then, let's get this show on the road shall we?" She smiled a sinister smile that sent chills down Kusabake's spine. She had officially switched to serious mode. "By the way, Kusakabe-san, you might wanna get outta the way."

Then that was it.

Just as he took a couple of steps back, the gang all went at her in full fury. Which was just plain suicidal. Chiaki dodged every blow thrown at her, and knocked them all out in various directions in less than 30 seconds. Heck there was even one that got flung UP the staircase!

"27 seconds… now THAT is a new record for normal thugs. This, I can rub in Kyoya-kun's face. Muahaha." Her aura reverted to carefree (with a hint of sadistic) as she looked at the result of the fight while walking down towards Kusakabe, his eyes positively sparkling right now. (eww)

And that is how the disciplinary committee became even more fearsome, and Chiaki was officially welcomed in.


End file.
